


Invasion Sequel

by storytellerof221b



Series: Invasion [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Parentlock, Viking torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: It took some time but I finally finished the sequel to Invasion. Several readers liked to have a sequel and I was really surprised that Invasion was liked that much. But hey, I live for comments so here it comes.But be warned: there won't be that much violent sex between Ragnar and Sherlock as before. There will be violence though.Please keep commenting!!!I still need a beta ... Obviously ...Oh, and I don't really know why it shows Part 3 instead of Part 2 of the series. So don't look for a missing part because there isn't one.It is like it is ...





	1. New Life

Sometimes Sherlock still suffered from nightmares. He woke up screaming and wailing. During all this he was held by Ragnar, his Viking. He soothed him and spoke to him until he calmed down again. But most of the time he didn’t even wake. It made Ragnar's heart bleed.

Quite some time ago Sherlock, who actually was a Prince from the Kingdom of Broadshire, had been taken by the Vikings after an attack on his home-country. He had been left behind while his brother, King Mycroft, with his wife Molly, Sherlock’s wife Margaret and the magician Moriarty were able to flee. Actually Sherlock stood between his family and the Vikings and made sure they could get away. Not that his brother had acknowledged the gesture at all.

The Vikings mocked him, shoved him around and poked him with their weapons. He kept falling into the dirt and mud again and again and soon had lost both his cloak and boots. They got interrupted when the Viking's leader, Ragnar, appeared and stopped everything.

Sherlock was taken on board their ship as a slave and the Ragnar at once claimed Sherlock for himself. Ragnar at once had been fascinated by the foreign prince. He was tall and had very dark and wavy hair and was just beautiful. In the meantime though he had become rather dirty, smelly and his longish hair was uncombed and greasy. 

Ragnar needed to break him in and Sherlock ended up in a dirty cell deep inside the ship. He barely got fed and hadn't been given the opportunity to bathe, comb his hair or use the toilet properly. His trousers were his last belongings and they were unspeakably dirty. But he was alive and wanted to stay that way.

A definite plus was that Sherlock was very smart and still a virgin. The last thing was the most interesting and at first Ragnar couldn’t really believe it. 

Finally Ragnar had allowed his men to have some fun with the Prince and they made him jump into the water to clean up. He almost froze to death but was glad he could wash up a bit. He was shoved into Ragnar's cabin and Sherlock had some idea about what he was to expect. Ragnar though didn't rape him right then and there upon finding out he still was a virgin. He wanted to enjoy his personal prey.

Sherlock wasn't stupid and behaved around Ragnar up to the moment they had reached Viking territory. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, became too cocky and provoked Ragnar into punishing him. He ended up in the Viking’s village and was presented to the people on a pedestal. It was meant as punishment because Sherlock had misbehaved on board the ship. Ragnar didn’t like that kind of behaviour and took his clothes away. He also tied him up, collared him and pulled him behind by a leash.

A woman had stepped up and pressed a thorny crown on his head. The thorns had hurt and pressed into his tender skin. He had cried bitter tears and the Vikings had loved every single moment.   
Throwing old vegetables and fruits at him hadn't been exciting enough.

Finally Ragnar brought him home and took Sherlock’s virginity not very tenderly. In fact he hurt him so much that Sherlock had to be taken into the place for the sick where the local druid, Sean, healed him. He was able to help him, both bodily and mentally.

Soon Sherlock earned Ragnar’s respect because he was able to arrange and build many things and therefore improve the life of Ragnar’s people.

However, they fell in love. Finally Ragnar returned his freedom to Sherlock but he took off. He thought Ragnar had cast him out, that he didn’t want him anymore. It took the men more than a week to find him in the wilderness. He was almost starved but he had survived. He stayed unconscious for three long days and really woke after the fourth.

Ragnar hadn’t realised what he had done but Sean talked some sense into him.

Sherlock had stayed.

***

But now Ragnar was helpless. He didn’t know what to do or how to help Sherlock. So one morning he tried again to talk to him while they were still in bed. He cleared his throat.

“Don’t.” Sherlock said before Ragnar wasn’t even able to begin his speech. 

“You need help, love.” Ragnar whispered. Sherlock shook his head.

“Don’t worry. What has happened in the past can’t be changed. What counts is the now. I do love you, please be assured. I don’t want to be anywhere else. But sometimes I …” He chewed his full lips.

“Sometimes you what? Anything! You know it! I’ll do anything for you, Sherlock. But you have to tell me. I don’t know what to do anymore. I am so worried.” Sherlock looked at him.

“Sometimes I wonder what happened to Gregory, the head of the Royal Guard, or Margaret, my wife.” Ragnar’s eyes darkened and it made Sherlock smile.

“You know I had to marry her. And she never became my wife. I never had her. I only ever had you.” He kissed Ragnar. The Viking buried his head against Sherlock’s by now rather muscular chest.

“I am stupid; I know that.” They rested like this for a bit. They listened to the noises outside, how the village woke, the cattle were milked and children started to cry or play loudly.

“Sherlock, I need to talk to you. Seriously.” Sherlock pulled him even closer.

“I know. You have to leave. I heard the others talk. It’s OK. You go. I’ll take care of the village.”

“My people need new things and I have heard about several ships sailing the coast coming from strange and far away countries. Plus, my men need to fight. They are bored and I have waited almost too long.”

“As long as you don’t bring a Harem home I don’t care.” Sherlock rolled out of bed and started to prepare something for breakfast. Ragnar slowly followed.

“What’s a Harem?” He asked. Sherlock tensed.

“Nothing?” He tried to get away with it and Ragnar smacked his behind.

“So?” He pressed his smaller body against Sherlock’s backside and held him tight.

“Now you are living with me. Only me. If you would own a Harem, you would own many mes.” Ragnar sighed and held him tight.

“I owned you. Past tense. I gave you back your freedom and you ran away. You almost died. You are my man, you are my second in command and I love you. Very much. I don’t want many yous.” He mumbled the words into Sherlock’s shirt.

“You asked what a Harem was and I explained the concept to you. And I love you, too.”

“I will miss you every day.” Ragnar whispered roughly and moved his hands under his shirt.

“And I will miss you more. How long will I have to cry myself to sleep then?” He filled two bowls and mugs.

“Don’t say such a thing or I won’t be able to leave.” Now Sherlock shook him off and looked into his eyes.

“You have stayed away from fights and a good booty for far too long. You need it, all of you do. Just be careful and come back to me.”

“What will you be up to?” Ragnar asked curiously and Sherlock shrugged.

“Perhaps I will offer more lessons for the children. I have enough time when you are away. I will also go and see Sean more often.”

“Don’t burn down anything, please?” Ragnar looked at him and Sherlock pouted.

“It only happened once and I apologised a lot.” Ragnar grinned.

“It was quite the fire though and everybody liked it.” Sherlock blushed. He hadn’t meant to burn the building. It just sort of happened.

“I won’t burn down the village while you are away. I promise.” A small smile played over his lips and Ragnar felt the love for this man bubbling up.

“I am not sure how long I will be away. We have to check through the supplies and the weapons.” Sherlock nodded.

“I do that regularly. Last time was three weeks ago and everything was perfect.” Ragnar looked at him out of wide eyes.

“You do?” He had had no idea.

“Yes, of course. After you have told me I was your second in command I started to make lists and improvements. You don’t have to worry.” He shrugged and almost felt a bit sheepish.

“I will only miss you horribly, my love.” Ragnar said and smiled. Sherlock blushed. He still did.

***

A few days later Ragnar’s ship was ready and his men were going on board. He still stood with Sherlock and they held hands. Flowers rained over them when they kissed good-bye. Sherlock tried to be strong and managed not to cry like a baby. He had to be strong now, strong for Ragnar and strong for everyone being left behind. He wore his best clothes and looked like a warrior himself by now. He was tall, muscular and clad in leather and fur. The almost black wavy hair with leather strips braided in between made him the most astonishing being when the light breeze played with it.

Finally he let go of Ragnar’s hand and made a step back.

“Go, my love and bring back loads of nice things. I wish you a perfect prey and no losses. May the Gods protect you!” The wooden planks were pulled up and the ship slowly left the harbour and then the bay. Everybody waved and cheered. They stood there until they couldn’t see it anymore. 

Sherlock sighed and turned around. They all looked expectantly at him and he knew what he had to do. He had arranged a festive meal for the ones being left behind. He had no wish to attend but he knew he had to. He was in charge now; he was their leader for the time being.

He wondered what Gregory or even his brother Mycroft would think about it. His parents probably would have been proud. He snorted. It didn’t matter. They all were long gone; had disappeared out of his life. This was his life now and he loved it.

He led the people, his people, into the community building. They quickly got the food ready and the met. The children were playing on the ground or running around and no one minded. Soon Sherlock was able to relax. He talked to the people and was shown love and support. Even Sean was here and smiled at him.

Svarta, the little girl he had helped saving many months ago after she had been severely raped by strangers in the woods, was there, too. She had grown a lot and had taken everything like a Viking. She was Sean’s darling.

He vividly could remember what Svarta's mother had done to him on the day he had been brought here. She had pressed a thorny crown on his head after Ragnar had presented the so called “Princess” to his village. He had been tied up and collared and was cold and shocked at that time. He was in pain and blood slowly ran over his forehead and temples. He had to suffer everything that was being done to him and it had been horrible.

He had felt pure hatred but after he had saved her daughter she had come up to him and gave him a present. It had been a wonderful leather shirt that fit him perfectly. But it took him many weeks to finally come up to her and forgive her.

Since then he had seen that no more slaves had been taken in. And even if there were slaves they were treated nicely. Sherlock allowed absolutely no rapes to happen and if they did he saw that there were punishments.

Unfortunately they never had found Svarta's rapists. But Sherlock hoped they would. He would light up the pile himself and throw the man onto it. 

The celebration took place until late night. And Sherlock drank a lot of met because he didn’t want to think. Sean had to take him home because he had to stay until the end and it was good. He swayed by Sean’s side and was taken to bed. 

“Sleep well. I will come by tomorrow to look after you. I probably will bring a potion for your head. Good night.” He smiled but Sherlock already snored.

***

On board of Ragnar’s ship there wasn’t any celebration but work, loads of work. Ragnar saw to that, so his men didn’t get too bored. Ragnar stayed outside for a long time to avoid his cabin. Because on entering he at once remembered Sherlock in there. Sherlock scared to death, Sherlock at the table and Sherlock in his bunk. He sighed. He was very tired by now and his second on board this ship told him to finally go away and let him do his job. He gave him a tired smile what a year ago would have been a fist in his face.

He opened the smallish bag he had brought on board and pulled out an old shirt of Sherlock’s. He took it into bed with him and smelled his scent. He finally fell asleep and dreamed of him.

He woke after a few hours when his man up in the look-out called out for foreign ships. Ragnar was awake at once and stormed outside. He hadn’t even undressed and now stood by his men and watched. He had no idea what the flags meant or where the ship was from. The way it was built was not common and he hadn’t seen something like this before.

“See any weaponry?” He asked and his second shook his head.

“No. I see some people on deck but no soldiers or anything. I wonder if they are merchants. Their skin looks dark. See?” He handed over the binocular and Ragnar looked through. They had found this item years ago and since then used it on board. It was one of their greatest gifts and every Viking got to hold it once when being on board. Some had thought it was some sort of magic and Sean never corrected them. Sherlock did correct them and explained how it worked. The magic went poof but the men didn’t mind.

“Yes. There aren’t any other ships around. They are all by themselves. Let’s go!” Ragnar ordered and everyone burst into action.

It was over very quickly. There was no actual resistance and for once no one was killed just for fun. Sherlock must have clearly rubbed off. Ragnar shook his head and looked thoughtful. His eyes met his second and both men grinned.

“Let’s see what we have found here.” They had separated the crew from the passengers and now had a look into the freight hold. There were many boxes and chests and Ragnar had every single one opened. Soon he was able to hear happy sounds while the expressions on the passenger’s faces darkened.

Ragnar was shown samples and his face lightened up. This was the booty he had hoped for. There were things for everyone here and back home. His whole village would be happy about this. Pleased with himself he turned to talk to the Captain and stepped up to him.

“Who are your passengers? Where are they from?” He asked but the man just spit in front of his boots. Ragnar sighed and approached a passenger.

“Where are you from?” There was no answer just a helpless shrug. His eyes roamed over the whole bunch of people and finally an older man stepped up and was able to reply.

“We from far away. Very hot there and here very cold. We start trade. We not fight. We no weapons. Look?” He made a gesture and Ragnar nodded.

“Medicine?” He asked because he hadn’t seen anything remotely useful for Sean or Sherlock. Probably his men hadn’t looked for such things.

“Yes. Cabin. Follow me?” He slowly turned but kept eye-contact. Ragnar wasn’t afraid of him and just followed. This guy had a cabin on board. He must be someone important. Interesting. Perhaps he was what he called a druid? A doctor of some sort? Perhaps Ragnar would take him back home to introduce him to both Sean and Sherlock. But first of all he wanted to look at the things the guy had in here.   
Another chest was opened and there were many flasks and bottles, salve and skillets and little bags with powder or herbs. Ragnar carefully picked some up and held them under his nose. Some smelled nice and others didn’t. 

“This is all very interesting. I need all this. If it proves to be helpful, we will pay you. But you have to come with us. Would you like to bring someone with you into our village?” Ragnar asked rather politely. Then he thought of Sherlock again. By all Gods, what kind of Viking had he become?

“What? Your village?” The man looked quite shocked.

“We mean no harm. We just need medicine and advice.” The man gave in and just shrugged.

“I come alone. Other men go?” He looked hopeful and Ragnar nodded.

“Yes. Stay in here and just be quiet. Nothing will happen to you.” The man closed his chest and sat down. Outside Ragnar told his men to bring the prey on board his ship. At last the old man and his chest were brought over and he was allowed to say good-bye to his fellow travellers.

His men didn’t look very happy. This hadn’t been fun at all even though the booty had been great. Ragnar promised them to raid the next ship.


	2. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travellers arrive in the Viking village ...
> 
> Ragnar gets his prey and brings someone home ...

After the wild party routine came back to Sherlock and the village people. Sometimes he felt like the King he never wanted to be. It was shockingly exhausting and he had never really seen how many things Ragnar had to manage. He made a promise to himself to never ever grumble again about Ragnar having not enough time for him. He already started to make plans how they could manage all this together. He had already started to improve things without Ragnar even knowing.

Actually Sherlock was quite happy about the fact that he was busy all the time. It left no time to brood or be sad.

Nothing exciting happened until about a fortnight had passed. Strangers came into their village and he met them in front of the community building. Sherlock was curious. What did they want? Were they dangerous? He was clad in his best clothes and looked impressive. He was surrounded by Sean, the eldest and some men and women who had been left behind because of safety.

There were five men approaching and they politely got off their horses in front of Sherlock. Well, Sherlock was a Prince and he knew how to act. He straightened his body and at once was the tallest man around.

“Welcome to our village. How can we help you?” He spoke up.

“Thank you. It’s our pleasure to be here. We are asking if you would sell us some food and water so we could continue our journey.”

“We sure can do that. Be our guests right now and let’s talk about what you need.” The men nodded and handed over their horses to some helpful Vikings. They were led into the community house where Sherlock managed a nice lunch for them. He talked to some people to look out for the visitors so they wouldn’t run around unguarded. He went outside for a second to talk to Sean when Svarta approached him and pulled at his shirt.

“Sherlock?” At once he lowered his body and smiled. But the moment he looked into her face he knew that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, my lovely?” He asked.

“These men, they look the same. You know, back when I was hurt. They look and talk the same!” She stared up at him and at once he picked her up and held her tight.

“Do you mean you recognise one of them or they are wearing the same sort of clothes?”

“Clothes. And their voices, how they speak. I can't remember if ...” She almost choked out the words when she spoke against his chest. Anger roared through Sherlock’s body and mind.

“I see. Now go with Sean. I will take care of it. Go!” He placed her into Sean’s arms who took her away. Sherlock knew that he would be back as soon as possible.

He remembered how she had been, how mutilated her tiny body was, when she had made it back into the village. It had been horrible. There had been blood everywhere and she had been torn and penetrated both sides. But she was very strong and Sherlock admired her. He of all people knew very well how she had suffered.

He straightened up and returned into the community house. Sitting back down he smiled at his guests.

“Forgive me, things to attend.” He sipped from his mug and his eyes searched for the warriors left behind. They at once understood.

“It’s all fine, please.” The leader of the group said all falsely smiling by now. He felt quite safe, Sherlock thought.

“Have you been able to tell my people what you wanted to buy?” Sherlock looked all innocent.

“Yes, we did and it seems everything will work out perfectly.” Sherlock grinned.

“I should hope so!” He grinned, too, and leaned back in his chair.

“So, have you been around before?” He suddenly asked surprising the men sitting at his table.

“What?” One said.

“Why?” Another one.

“Yes, last year.” Another traveller from his right said.

“No, never before.” The last voice trailed through the room.

“I see.” He turned the met between his long and strong fingers and looked up rather sudden. 

“I have reason to believe that you are lying to me.” The leader of the group looked angry and stood.

“You are an impolite and insulting Viking!” Sherlock stood, as well, and towered above him.

“So what? I actually take that as a compliment. I am acting on behalf of my people.” He became louder speaking the last words and snorted into his face. Then the man jumped him but Sherlock had seen it in his eyes and just stepped elegantly to the side. It looked like a dancing step.

The group then was taken in by his men and women. They were very skilled fighters and knew how to use their weapons.

“Take them into custody. I will interview them later.” They were thrown into the prison which was actually nothing more than a hole in the ground covered by a wooden board.

Sean returned and already brought a smallish bottle.

“Sean, what’s this?” He looked very pleased holding up the bottle.

“This is a truth potion.” He reached into his cloak and presented another one.

“And this is a potion helping them to never do it again.” Sherlock understood very well.

“Sean, do you think we should keep them until Ragnar returns so he could dispense justice or shall I?”

“You are his second in command. It’s your honour to do as you please with them.”

“What does the law say about the punishment in such a case?” Sean shook his head smiling sadly.

“Sherlock, you are the law. But I know what you mean. Death, no discussion. A most horrible one to appease and please both our Gods and the family.” Sherlock slanted his eyes.

“Very well. Let them stay in the hole until tomorrow and then get me one to try the truth spell on him. Perhaps he will confess.” Sean nodded his approval.

“Now go and talk to the family.” Sherlock swallowed but his position by now was different. Still he sometimes thought about it. He suffered from nightmares. But perhaps, when this was over, everything would become better; for him as well.

Head held up high he walked over to their hut where Sean had returned Svarta to. He politely knocked and entered. All three of them looked up. They were sitting around the table and they stood like one when he approached.

***

Ragnar sailed for more than five days until another opportunity to fight came up. And he just let his men go for it. When it was over there was blood and gore everywhere. Dozens of corpses were all over the ships. He quickly walked among them to check if there were his own amongst the pile of bodies but he had not a single loss.

The prey was huge and there was gold, silver, metal, weapons and even jewellery and fabrics. Ragnar was very pleased and by now he was tired, as well. But it wasn’t enough. They had been sailing only for one and a half weeks and his men still were uneasy. He could sense it and he didn’t argue when they wanted more. The ones without family also wanted women. Or men. Whatever. Ragnar really didn’t like it anymore but before Sherlock he had been the same. So who was he to forbid it?

He knew an island with many places to go for a drink or a brothel. His crew would be having some fun there while he could sit on the beach and have some drinks. He was homesick already. Not that he would ever admit it.

Actually they found another prey on their way and his men were more than pleased by now. Some of them were injured but not severely so.

It had come out that the man Ragnar had taken from the first ship was a very skilled doctor. A man like Sean and a bit like Sherlock. Ragnar had talked to him and explained why he was needed. The man had agreed because he was very curious to finally meet one of the legendary druids. He almost looked excited and sorted through his chest to bring everything in order. He even asked Ragnar for the needed words and he was a quick learner.

Ragnar promised to bring him on his way home as soon as possible afterwards and the man just nodded. Ragnar smiled. Obviously he had found his people another skilled man being able to help with many things.

And now he sat on the beach and stared at the sea. In his hands was a large drinking horn filled to the brim with met. He slowly sipped it and thought of Sherlock. Gods, how he missed him. He sighed.  
But then he smiled. He listened to his men hooting and yelling and shouting. He heard the whores screaming and laughing. Everybody obviously had a good time. He didn’t even miss this.

Had he become old? No, he was just a Viking madly in love. 

***

“You miss your beloved?” Suddenly there was the old doctor. Ragnar again had forgotten his name but he smiled up at him.

“Yes, I do. His name is Sherlock.” The man tensed and looked rather shocked. Then he sat down by his side and stared at him.

“A man is with you?” He whispered and Ragnar wondered why. 

“Yes. I love him.” The man kept whispering.

“Not forbidden?” Ragnar looked at him.

“I am a free man. Who would forbid it? I am making the rules where I live.” He shrugged it off.

“And your Gods? They allow?” The man was very curious but it was fine with Ragnar.

“Our Gods didn’t make any rules regarding whom to love. Sure, if you want children, you will be having problems. But you can always take in orphans. It’s no problem.”

“No problem.” The man sounded fascinated and now Ragnar asked back.

“Where you live it is forbidden?” He frantically nodded.

“You will be tortured, castrated or killed. It is death sin.”

“But you do it anyway?” Ragnar asked.

“Many men and women do but only in darkness they live.” The man sadly nodded.

“Listen, I am very sorry, but what was your name again?” The man smiled.

“It’s Achmad. Look where I come from.” He had found some papers in his chest and now unfolded them. Ragnar moved up close and was very interested in this map. They only used stars and rarely had maps at all.

“See? This is your country or more where you brought us up. This was our way up. See?” He moved his finger over the map and Ragnar wondered how long they had needed for their journey. His fingers moved over places he never even heard of. Sherlock probably would know.

“Forgive me but I am only a stupid Viking. How long did you travel until we got you?” Achmad thought about it for a moment.

“We travelled six months by many ships.” Ragnar quickly calculated a prey and even more quickly forgot about it again.

“What do you do at home? Your profession?” The man placed a hand on his heart.

“I am one of the many advisers of our King. He sent me to find ancient holy stone.” Ragnar raised a brow.

“Ancient holy stone?” Now he reached into his trousers.

“Like this. It’s the most expensive jewellery we know; more expensive than gold or jade.” Ragnar snorted because Achmad was simply holding up a piece of amber.

“I can help you bring some amber back. It’s no problem up here. It’s common jewellery and everyone owns some. But what is jade?” Achmad reached into his trousers for a second time and held out a beautifully carved animal. Carefully Ragnar took it. He looked at it and had no idea what kind of animal this was but it looked beautiful.

“I have never seen something like this.” He admired the piece and turned it between his fingers.

“It’s from country where people look like this.” He moved up his hands to his face. Then he placed his fingertips beside his eyes and pulled his skin outwards so his eyes were very slanted. Ragnar laughed and Achmad did, too.

“Really?” He asked and Achmad nodded.

“Yes, even skin is different. I am dark, you almost white and they are more different.”

“Would you trade this against something?” Ragnar held up the piece of jade.

“Sure, I am here to trade. Some amber?” He looked very hopeful and Ragnar had to laugh.

“I agree. In my village we have not only pieces of amber but necklaces, rings and more. You may pick something to bring home.”

“You very generous.” Achmad yawned and then he coughed.

“You need to drink, Achmad.” Ragnar offered his drinking horn but was denied.

“No, it is forbidden.” Achmad shook his head and stood. Ragnar stood, too.

“Met is forbidden?” Ragnar asked and looked shocked. What kind of Kings and Gods ruled where this poor man lived?

“Alcohol is. I will find some water somewhere.”

“I will show you. Come with me and I will see to it.” Together they walked back to the place where Ragnar had eaten before he went to the beach. He placed poor Achmad at a table and got him some water, milk, bread and honey. He placed it in front of him.

“Here you are. Eat and drink. Any meat?” Achmad nodded.

“Please. Only not pig.” Ragnar didn’t question this anymore and brought him some chicken. Achmad looked very happy now and Ragnar stayed with him so he wouldn’t get into trouble. He waved the whores away and told off some men because they were talking badly about Achmad who didn’t dare look up at all. After he was done he finished the water.

“You kind man. Thank you!” He bowed his head and Ragnar just smiled.

“Let’s go back on board now.” They left and slowly walked along the coast. There were many ships and this island was some sort of safe place. There were no fights and no envy. No one would steal from the other. Here they all were the same and relaxed. That night he was able to sleep.

***

A few days later he welcomed his crew back on board and they left the island. The prey was immense and now they wanted to go home. Ragnar could hardly wait to see Sherlock again. He also wondered if Sean would be able to do something with all the stuff from Achmad.

They were back on their way home.


	3. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is the law and Svarta gets avenged.

Sherlock had been questioning not only one man but all the men very thorough. He always remembered the wounds Svarta had and how she had suffered. It wasn’t any hardship for him.

Finally one of them confessed after his companion had admitted again they had been around before. Now they were only dead meat and that was what Sherlock told them and the family. He set a date and again talked to Sean if there were any precedents. He could only tell by hearsay what others had done to rapists. It seemed that Sherlock would have to be creative.

Well, he surely remembered what his brother and his wicked magician Moriarty had done to the local druids. He also thought about the fact that it had been rape, a raped child. He came up with something. 

So at first he had them stripped and chained to some posts in the middle of the village where a stage still was set up. He very well remembered being on top up there and on the pedestal. Now he would happily override his memories. The men faced that stage so they were able to see what was coming up for them. 

Sherlock had a wooden construction set up over which a man could be bent over. By the side was a small table holding the implements of pain and punishment for each and every one of them.

He had talked to the family beforehand and together they had decided to differ between the men. Since all of them had known about it, every single one would get punished. One of them had been the rapist, he would be killed. One of them had stood guard and let it happen before his very eyes. He would be killed, too. Two of them had been part of last year’s party and lied about their whereabouts and tried to hide their knowledge. They would be punished so they would forever remember. The last one had never been here and really hadn’t known anything which was revealed by the truth potion. He was shocked to the bone and would be left to tell the tale about what happened to people like his fellow men. He would be the only one to survive.

Every single Viking was there when the party started. They wore their best clothes and the family stood first row with Sherlock and Sean and the man responsible for the kills and torture. Sherlock had offered it to the family but Svarta was too young to perform such an act and the father didn’t want his family to watch him doing such a thing. It was enough already.

Sean had told Sherlock he was supposed to at least do one thing on stage and he had no problem doing so. It would strengthen his position in the village even more. It would also help him to feel better, feel worthier than before.

He was clad in finest leather with every single weapon he could carry. His hair had been braided and he wore the fanciest jewellery for a Viking. It made him feel good, he had to admit it. All eyes were on him when he stepped up on stage.

And his speech was just perfect. He addressed his people. Yes, they were his people now. He never even looked at their prisoners. Only when he stated the verdict he did so and was rather pleased upon seeing their horrid expressions. It made him feel so much better.

“I will do you the honour to perform the first punishment. Be assured it is heartfelt and severe. The family nodded at him at once. He gestured towards two Vikings who took one naked man off the post. He struggled, screamed and finally cried when being bent over. His head hung down and his wrists and legs were tied to the wooden construction. His behind faced the crowd and his genitals hung between his legs.

Sherlock collected his strength and deeply breathed. He donned a pair of gloves and took a wooden plug formed like a very thick penis. He dipped it into a fluid being made by Sean. He stepped up and parted his cheeks one-handed. He kept pressing while the man screamed his lungs out. He didn’t stop but pressed and turned and pushed until it had disappeared inside. Completely.

It was eerily still. No one made a noise except for the prisoner hanging over the wood. He was bleeding out of his behind but Sherlock yet wasn’t pleased with his performance. It wasn’t enough. He had expected that and therefore proceeded.

So next he took a rod made from glass and grabbed his cock. The men tensed and stopped moving. He held it tight and inserted the rod. He shoved it all the way down and only then he gave him a few strokes. He knew his body would betray him and right he was. Soon he was hard. Hard and humiliated. Perfect.

Only then Sherlock pressed on the piece of wood that sat tightly in his arse. He moved it out and inside again to enhance his pleasure. Well, what you call pleasure.

The man was a sobbing mess and only then Sherlock tied off his balls. He returned to the small table and took a whip manufactured especially for punishments. He stared at the instrument of pain and his grip tightened. His eyes looked for Sean who seriously returned the gaze. Then he dared to look at the family again. They were like a monument, they didn't twitch but were clearly concentrated on what was going on. Somehow Sherlock doubted that it was good for Svarta. But they were Vikings. They definitely handled all this differently. And he trusted Sean. He would have said something if it hadn’t been right.

He brought himself into position beside the prisoner and let his eyes roam over his people. Every pair of eyes was on him. He shook out his arm holding the whip and took aim. It cracked on his body and at once skin burst and blood sprayed. Sherlock covered his back in welts and blood and also his legs. The last hit was right on his by now very purplish balls and the body sagged. He had lost consciousness. A helpful hand emptied cold water over him and he woke again. For good measure some salt was added and the screaming was delightful. At least the crowd thought so.

Now it was time for the final move. Sherlock dropped the whip and moved up close again. Again he took his prick and gave him several strokes making him hard again. And only then he pressed his fingers tightly around it to make the glass break. He would suffer a slow and gruesome death while bleeding out under horrible pain. He deserved it.

Sherlock was glad it was over. He took off the bloody gloves and dropped them right where he stood. His eyes roamed over his people and he saw pride and adoration there. He had been doing well.  
He left the stage and two men got the body and tied it back to the post for everybody to look at. Sherlock took his place in front of the stage now and was handed a drinking-horn. He downed the met rather quickly. He really needed it.

By taking the last sip the second man up for punishment who had stood guard was brought up and hung over the soiled wooden construction. He was fighting even more but stood no chance. Another Viking took over and repeated what Sherlock had done only faster and with a bit more cruelty rubbing loads of salt into the bleeding welts.

Sherlock forced himself to watch the event but inside he felt like throwing up. This wasn’t him but he had promised to Ragnar to take care of everything. He also knew that his people needed this and it couldn’t have waited until Ragnar was back. No one knew how long he would be away on his prey.

Next up was the man who had lied about them being here before and Sherlock had been very creative to up the punishment for him. The place between the first two and the death of the rapist himself was rather tight but he had managed.

That’s why now a big billy goat was brought up and another of Sean’s flasks was opened and poured over the man’s behind. Sherlock swallowed. Perhaps he shouldn’t have drunk the met. Hopefully he wouldn’t throw up. He inhaled deeply and suddenly there was Svarta’s hand in his. For a moment he looked down and saw her small smile. And he couldn’t but smile back. He kept holding her hand.  
Sherlock stared at what happened on stage but tried not to see it. He couldn’t shut out the noises though.

After the goat was done another plug got shoved into him so nothing would leave his body. Some whipping came up next and then he was tied back to the post.

Now it was time for the rapist himself. People straightened up again and so did Sherlock. The grip on his hand tightened and he smiled down at her again. She was so very strong and he admired her.

The man wasn’t tied to the wood. Instead he was tied face down on the stage with his wrists and ankles spread out. He knew what was happening to him and he kept begging and shrieking but to no avail.  
The Viking on stage got a very sharp middle-sized sword from the table and knelt beside the man. Then he cut open his backside. This wouldn’t kill him, not at all. The Viking knew what he was doing.  
Next he reached into the body and pulled apart his ribcage. It cracked loudly into the absolute silence. The bones stuck clearly out by now. Next he used his blade to cut off his genitals rather slowly. He actually sawed them off and he didn’t make it quick. Another helpful hand kept the man alive by throwing salt on his wounds.

The man on stage was given a torch to close the wound between his legs so he wouldn’t bleed out. The smell was horrible and Sherlock pressed Svarta’s head against his shirt. His eyes met her mother’s and she gave him a sad smile. He moved on to the father who just gave the sign to end this. Sherlock nodded and entered the stage again after tenderly freeing himself from her tiny body.

He thanked the men on stage and sent them off. He stood by the wheezing body and saw the cracked ribs. He didn’t feel sick anymore. By now he only felt pleased and good. He had become a Viking. 

He spread his arms and all eyes were back on him.

“This is what happens to people who hurt our children, women or men. I will leave this one right here until he is no more. The three over there will keep hanging at their posts. Only when all of them are dead the witness will be sent off to tell the tale. Now please join the family in the community house and let it slowly end.” Like one the crowd roared and turned away from the stage walking away. Sherlock waited until only Sean was left behind. He climbed back down and looked at him.

“Could you walk with me?” He quietly asked and Sean nodded at once. They sat on the ground by the harbour leaning against some rocks. Sean looked at Sherlock.

“I can’t even tell you how proud I am. You handled this like Ragnar would have. Everyone loves you and admires you.”

“I thought I was going to be sick.” Sherlock said and still looked pale.

“I know. But you weren’t. Everything was perfect.” Then he reached into his pocket and offered it to Sherlock.

“Here, take this and it will help you calm down and sleep well.” Sherlock slowly took it.

“I hope you didn’t mess up the flasks.” Sean just had to laugh and even Sherlock grinned a little bit.

“Thank you, Sean.” He sighed and put it into his trousers.

***

Ragnar and his men were happy upon seeing the coast well-known to them. They stood on deck and looked out for their loved ones. But only a few people had gathered after having seen them arrive. Ragnar raised a brow because there wasn’t any cheering or shouting. It normally meant that something bad had happened. He swallowed.

He was the first to leave the ship and approached the Vikings gathered by the shore.

 

“Welcome home, Ragnar.” They shook hands and Ragnar waited for an explanation.

“You should talk to Sean.” Now he took the man’s arm and held on tight.

“Did something happen to my Sherlock?” He asked and the man quickly shook his head.

“No, the Gods are with him. He has done so well. You will see.” He pulled Ragnar further into the direction of the village. The men on board knew they had to wait until it was clear what had happened.  
Soon enough Ragnar stood in front of the posts were two corpses were rotting already but three men were still alive.

“I see.” He muttered and really went to see Sean first. He found him in his home having dinner. He stood at once upon seeing him on his doorstep.

“Ragnar, welcome home! Come in!” At once he ushered him inside and made him sit.

“Where is Sherlock? What happened to him?” Ragnar was very worried and Sean at first gave him something to drink.

“Here, drink this while I explain everything.” Ragnar just did as being told. He knew Sean. 

“Let me assure you, Sherlock did wonderful. I admit I never would have thought I’d ever say something like that but it’s true. You will be so very proud of him. And you don’t have to worry. He managed everything splendidly.” Sean babbled and Ragnar just looked at him.

“Sean, please?” His voice was quiet but intense.

“Forgive me.” Sean collected his thoughts and words and only then told Ragnar what had happened. Afterwards Ragnar covered his face. He leaned into his palms on the table and sighed.

“Oh Gods … Where is he now?”

“He wanted to visit the latest baby to your village and then go home. He said something about alone time.” Ragnar nodded.

“I see.” Sean covered Ragnar’s hand.

“He is fine. You made the perfect choice.” Ragnar stood.

“I need to see him. Thank you, Sean.” Sean just nodded and Ragnar hurried home. He wasn’t stopped on his way back to Sherlock. His people only greeted him or gave him happy smiles. Still there was no cheering. It would only start again until the witness would have been sent off. Only then life would continue.

Ragnar was about to push open the door when Erik began to bark wildly on the other side. Ragnar smiled. And then he heard Sherlock coming up very quickly. Sherlock was in fact so quick that Ragnar almost stumbled inside when the door was ripped open. And there he stood in all his glory staring at Ragnar.

“Oh my love …” He swallowed and reached out for him. Ragnar stepped inside and closed the door. He pulled him into his arms and just held him.

“How are you, my beautiful?” Sherlock choked on his tears but then pulled him deeper inside the house.

“Sit, Ragnar. I’ll make you dinner. Here, drink this.” But Ragnar stopped him by holding his wrists.

“No, you talk to me first. I don’t need to eat. I need to know what happened.”

“No, I need to know if you are hurt. Where are your men? Where are the things you brought home?” His long fingers quickly moved over Ragnar’s body to check for injuries and now it was Ragnar who held his wrists.

“The ship is not unloaded yet. We had no losses, only some injuries. I brought home many nice things for you to experiment on. I brought one man, too.” Sherlock tensed.

“You did?” Ragnar smiled and pecked a kiss on his nose.

“Yes. He is very old and from a faraway country. I think he is a doctor or something. You might like to talk to him together with Sean. I think we can learn a lot from that man. He is very friendly and a happy man.” Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed.

“Don’t do this to me …” And he hugged him tightly for a minute and hesitantly let go.

“Listen, go and get your crew off board. Bring the old man to Sean’s place and have your ship unloaded. I believe everybody wants to go home. Only then I will tell you.” Ragnar straightened his body.

“I suggest you come along with me. The men on board my ship are worried. Show yourself and do a short speech so they know their families are doing fine. Can you do that?” Sherlock straightened up, too.

“Sure. Let’s go and do it fast.” He took his coat and opened the door. Erik followed up close and they all walked towards the sea. Soon they were followed by the village people but not the whole way. They would wait.

Sherlock still thought the rules were weird but he coped. It was like it was.

About two hours later they were back home as were all the Vikings on board. Sherlock had made a little speech and the doctor had been taken to Sean’s who was actually quite happy about it. Only then   
Ragnar was able to relax.

He sat in front of the fire with Sherlock and Erik.

“Sean told me you have been very brave and done so well.” He lovingly looked at him. Sherlock leaned against him and murmured into his chest.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Ragnar carded through his hair.

“Yes, you did. I missed you so much. Every day I thought of you. I missed you. But I had to let my men do what they needed to do. I have been like that before. Please understand.” Sherlock hugged him.

“I do. Everything is just fine. I mean, I managed. I went to Sean for help because I had no idea what to do. Now I am glad this is over.”

“Do you have any regrets?” Ragnar carefully asked.

“No, none. They deserved everything I dished out. I admire Svarta though. She was so brave and stayed all the time. She only buried her head into my coat when the ribs got cracked open. She will be a warrior time come.” Ragnar smiled.

“You are right.” He sighed and looked at him. They huddled together close to the fire and finished their met. Sherlock was so happy Ragnar was back. Suddenly he realised that Ragnar had fallen asleep. He kissed his head and slowly stood pulling him up with him.

“Ragnar, hey. Don’t sleep on the ground. Come on, let’s get into bed.” Ragnar murmured something but swayed along. Sherlock placed him under the furry blanket and pulled off his boots and trousers. He got rid of his shirt, as well, and followed suit. Erik settled by the bed when Sherlock pulled Ragnar close.


	4. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is ordered to find Sherlock ... He uses everything and everyone to do just so.
> 
> Mycroft decides he needs an heir.

The magician Moriarty had cast several spells to find out about Sherlock and if he was still alive and kicking. He had used several slaves. They were all dead by now because he had needed their blood and bones. But first of all he had used their bodies. Now he was covered in cold sweat and dried blood but had an answer. He poured a wine and thoughtfully sipped it looking out of the window.

“That little brat is still alive. Bloody hell! How did he manage to survive the Vikings?” He gnawed on his lips. He still had to find out where exactly he was. King Mycroft had ordered him to do so. His wife Molly had obviously been going on his nerves meaning Sherlock’s so called wife Margaret had been going on hers. Probably the leader of the guard, Gregory, had been in on it, as well.

Anyway, it was interesting. Perhaps, if they could take him back, they would find out more about them. Perhaps they would find their treasures? New slaves? And their rotten druid, Sean, who had escaped years ago and now lived with them.

He rang for a servant to prepare a hot bath and something to eat. Soon he soaked into the hot water and his back was scrubbed by a female servant. She also washed his greasy hair. Only when he had left the tub and had been towelled dry he threw her on his bed and raped her.

But it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t enough. Plus she only was a female. He wasn’t really pleased. And he wasn’t supposed to really hurt the servants. King Mycroft had already complained. That’s why he gave her a piece of cheap jewellery and sent her off. She quickly grabbed it and hurried away.

He got dressed and went to see the King. People parted before him because they were scared. He smirked. Finally he reached the throne room and just entered. He bowed his head a little bit and acknowledged Queen Molly as well. Margaret, Sherlock’s wife, didn’t have the right to be here. She was mostly walking or riding over the premises. She never stayed in her rooms for long.

King Mycroft looked at him and saw him smirking. He knew something was up and stood.

“Do you have any news?” The King asked turning his golden cane between his fingers and Moriarty shot a sharp look to the side. Mycroft then knew it was about Sherlock and he sent Molly away with some meaningless task. But she just left. For her it was all fine. As far as she was concerned, she had a good life and wasn’t harmed.

She bid good-bye to her King and nodded to his awful magician. Only after she was gone he approached and just sat on her throne. Mycroft didn’t mind, he was just curious.

“I found your little brother Sherlock.” He was almost singing the words because there was no holding back. They looked at each other.

“So he is still alive. I wonder how he managed.” He shook his head almost lost in thoughts.

“I thought exactly the same. I never would have thought.” Moriarty added.

“Did you see any landmarks?” Mycroft asked.

“Not enough, no. He seems to live with the Vikings though, meaning he somehow managed to stay with them and mostly stay alive among them. I bet he knows a lot about their places and secrets by now.”

“I want to know more.” Mycroft demanded.

“I want to know where he is and what happened. Find out anything you can. And soon!” With an arrogant lift of the cane in his hand he dismissed him. 

Moriarty stood, bowed and left. He wasn’t angry. This was just King Mycroft. He didn’t mind. He would get rid of his mood another way. Again he smirked and rubbed his hands.

He hurried downstairs into the dungeon and even the guards swallowed. He approached a cell especially for him. He looked through the hole in the door and picked a young man. 

“The blond over there. Have him brought up but clean and tidy. I don’t care about clothes; just make it quick.” He stared up at the guard who sweated already and pitied the prisoners in there.

“As you wish, Mylord.” He bowed to him and Moriarty left again. The guard sent for a maid and a tub real quick and just had his clothes ripped off. He dunked him underwater several times while the maid scrubbed him clean.

The guard knew how Moriarty liked his treats so the poor man stayed naked. His wrists got tied on his lower back. He was led through secret passages into the chamber of the magician. Moriarty already awaited him lounging on his armchair holding a glass of wine.

“Kneel!” He ordered and the man did as being told. He believed it would help him survive.

“Crawl closer!” He slowly spread his legs and the man swallowed but he did it until he knelt caged in between his thighs. Moriarty’s eyes roamed over the naked body while he kept drinking. The man actually was rather thirsty, too, but didn’t dare ask for something.

All of a sudden Moriarty threw the glass away and clawed his hands into the man’s hair. He forced him down onto his crotch and rubbed his face over it. The man tried to get away but only managed to get some strands of his hair ripped out. He screamed and Moriarty used one hand to hit him flat in the face. Only then he opened his trousers and set his cock free.

“Now listen, slut. If you bite me, I will flay you alive. Is that understood?” The man was shocked and just nodded.

“Very well. Go on then and make it good.” The man had never done such a thing and hesitantly opened his mouth. Moriarty really wasn’t patient. That’s why he just forced the poor man down on his cock and made him choke. He didn’t mind at all. He liked him suffer and if he suffocated there were some more in the dungeon.

But he didn’t suffocate. His face was all red and he coughed and sobbed and cried and drooled but he took his full load and got pushed down afterwards. Moriarty stood and glared down at him, somewhat disappointed. And not. He grinned.

“I think I will keep you for a bit.” He snapped his fingers and ropes appeared around his knees, ankles and arms. He took a piece of fabric and stuffed it into his mouth. 

“Stay! I want to find you exactly like this upon my return!” He once kicked him for good measure and left. His mood was up again and he looked forward to later.

***

Mycroft wondered what to do with Sherlock after he had found him. He really didn’t want to kill him. Somehow he was rather fond of him. He was able to do so many interesting things. Plus, he was family. This was sentiment and he knew it, but anyway. He was the last family he had. His wife didn’t count and he hadn’t yet managed to produce an heir. Sherlock could still do so, even though Mycroft didn’t think he and his wife did want to do such a thing, wanted an offspring.

Perhaps he needed to talk to his wife and sleep with her. Hopefully once would be enough to get her pregnant. He was rather convinced she’d love a child. She would take good care of him. And if it was a daughter he would just change the law. He didn’t mind if it was a boy or a girl. He could raise both as heirs, as powerful as himself.

He sighed and slowly walked up to her room. He even knocked on her door and it was opened by a maid. She was surprised to see him here but invited him in at once.

“Your Majesty, please. We didn’t expect you. Would you like a drink?” She asked all excited but he just shook his head.

“No. Please leave us alone. Come back only when I tell you.” They scurried off and his wife stood a bit lost by the window.

“What is it, my King? What happened?” Slowly, carefully, she came closer and looked up at him.

“Don’t worry, my dear. But I need to talk to you. Let’s sit down.” He took her hand and led her over to the bench below the window.

“Oh God! He wants to get rid of me! I will be ending in a nunnery!” She only thought this but started to tremble a bit. Mycroft felt it and since he was rather fond of her because she never had made a fuss and had never caused any problems, he soothed her.

“Hush, Molly, my dear. I mean no harm. You don’t have to worry. You are my Queen and you always will be.” He even managed a tender smile and felt her relax.

“But something bothers you, my King. What is it? Is it your brother Sherlock? Is he dead?” She asked out of wide eyes.

“No, it’s not Sherlock and he actually is alive. My magician sensed him. But I didn’t want to talk about him. I wanted to talk about a child, our child. I swear I won’t hurt you but we need to manage a baby. I need an heir.” She was surprised since he had never touched her and she had never let someone else touch her.

“Oh. I see. But you know I never have, I mean I don’t know how …” He smiled.

“Don’t worry. I know and I will take care of everything. I promise you a jolly good time.” He knew how to make a man happy. He had had women in the past so he should be able to manage his wife. He would ask Moriarty for a potion and make her drink some wine. It should work.

They looked at each other and finally she came into his arms.

“I would be the happiest woman if I could have your child, my Leash.” She whispered being close to tears. He hugged her a bit clumsily but it helped. He scanned his appointments inside his head and found them a proper time slot.

“I will be back the day after tomorrow. Please be ready for me. I will have dinner brought up and some wine. You take care of all your maids. I don’t want company for the creation of my heir, our son or daughter.” He smiled and moved his fingertip over her face. She blushed and he was very pleased with himself to have arranged this.

***

Ragnar watched Sherlock float in the lake. Something was wrong. He seemed to be irritated by something but Ragnar had no idea what was wrong. And now he was just dreaming away, plus he was also floating away to the other side.

Ragnar swam after him and called his name.

“Sherlock!” He jerked and his arms waved around. He sputtered upon swallowing some water.

“Ragnar!” His hair was completely wet and he looked like a tall rat. Ragnar grinned.

“You floated away!” Ragnar said kicking water.

“Utter nonsense!” Sherlock replied.

“You were far away thinking. I know that look, my love.” Ragnar said and Sherlock sighed.

“You are right, of course. I was thinking.” He glared at some strands of his long hair holding it up before his eyes.

“Are you worried about something?” Ragnar swam closer until he was able to touch him.

“I wonder if we will be having visitors because of what I have done.” Ragnar just shrugged.

“We will fight them and they will be gone.” Sherlock couldn’t but smile at him.

“But there is more, Sherlock. Talk to me. Please?” Ragnar slung his muscular arms around Sherlock’s broad shoulders. He closed his eyes and placed his head on top of Ragnar’s.

“I felt him looking for me.” He whispered the words.

“Your folks?” Ragnar asked.

“The bloody magician. I bet they are curious to know if I am still alive.” He quietly snorted rubbing his cheek over Ragnar’s hair.

“Perhaps someone is just worried?” Sherlock straightened up again.

“No, not after such a long time. They probably want to find out where you are, where you hide your treasures and people and Sean. You see, Sean has escaped from Broadshire, my brother’s Kingdom. Perhaps Margaret, my wife, wants to marry again and needs to know if I am dead? Whatever …” Sherlock looked almost angry.

“What do you want to do?” Ragnar looked up at him sensing his mood. He gently stroked over his back.

“We have to check our protection. I will talk to Sean about it. Let’s alert the village, just in case. I don’t want them attacking this place and hurt my people.” He whispered.

“But you would like to know about your wife and that head of guards, am I right?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, you are. She was a nice woman and had no choice but to marry me. Just like me. If I hadn’t chosen her, my brother would have chosen some ugly-faced Princess from the mainland. So I had a look at her, talked to her and she agreed. She is interested in anything but me, she only likes women. We made a deal. Afterwards I was promised an estate by the coastline for her and myself.” Ragnar laughed out loud.

“You never told me the whole story!” Sherlock seriously looked at him.

“No, I didn’t, did I?” Ragnar hugged him tight.

“Come on, let’s go home and get dressed. Then we go and see Sean.” They swam to the shore and hurried back. Soon after they were standing in Sean’s place who happily invited them for dinner.

“Ragnar, Sherlock, do come in!” They entered his home and shed their cloaks.

“Thanks, Sean, we appreciate your hospitality.” Sherlock smiled and just plonked on a chair.

“We sure do.” Ragnar added and sat by Sherlock’s side. Sean brought bowls with stew and met. 

“Sean, where is Achmad?” Ragnar straightened up and looked around if there were any signs of him.

“He is outside a lot studying plants and animals. He is always very excited because he has found so many things he has never seen or touched before. He normally comes home after sundown. You don’t have to worry. He looks fine and feels perfectly alright. He likes it here.”

“I am sorry I have neglected him after having him dropped off at your place.”

“He is busy and doesn’t feel neglected at all, be assured, Ragnar. He is doing fine.” Ragnar sighed and Sean changed the topic.

“What did you really want? What brought you here? You look worried?” Sean asked and they talked while eating. After Sean had listened to Sherlock he hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, I know you are sensible to such things, Sherlock. If that horrid magician is on the lookout for you, it can’t mean anything good. I suggest trying and looking back. I can create something for you to take and you should be able to reach someone you have strong bonds with.”

“The only person I had a strong bond with was Gregory, the leader of the guards.” Ragnar’s face darkened. Sherlock reached out for his hand and held him.

“We experimented. I liked him a lot. Now you are my whole life.” He seriously looked at Ragnar who just pressed his hand. Sean cleared his throat.

“Very well. Do you think he can be trusted? Won’t he tell anyone if you contact him?”

“Not on his own free will he won’t. But if Moriarty becomes suspicious he will spill out everything upon being forced to take a potion. He would know that torture is useless with him. I also think Mycroft won’t allow it because Gregory is very loyal and if he would be killed, he won’t be very amused. No, he wouldn’t harm him; he would force him by magic.”

“We should risk it.” Ragnar said and looked at both Sean and Sherlock. They nodded.

“What do I have to do?” Sherlock asked.

“Nothing much. You just take what I will create for you. Then you have to think of that Gregory and try to connect with him. Best at a time when he is not on duty, so at night or early morning.”

“And he will hear my voice inside his head?” Sherlock wondered.

“Yes, he will. You should be able to read his mind or even hear his thoughts. You have to try and explain it to him rather quickly because you don’t have much time.”

“How long does he have?” Ragnar wanted to know.

“Probably about three minutes. It’s too dangerous to take too much of such a creation.”

“But it is important to know what they are about to do!” Sherlock insisted.

“You are more important.” Ragnar said.

“I know you love me. And I love you. But I don’t want to be the reason my damn brother attacks our village. It can’t be!” Sherlock looked worried.

“Listen, he knows that you are alive anyway and it would be a question of time until he finds you.” Ragnar reasoned with him and Sherlock did see his point.

“I agree. You can’t go on your next prey though; you know that, don’t you? What will the men say? They won’t like it.” Sherlock chewed on his bottom lip.

“They like a fight, no matter where it takes place. We are Vikings, Sherlock, and so are you by now. Take the opportunity to show them what you became. Show that darn magician what you are capable of!”

“Well spoken, Ragnar.” Sean added.

“And you know it’s true, Sherlock.” He looked at him and Sherlock slumped in defeat.

“I’ll do it. When will it be ready?” He asked. Sean thoughtfully sipped his met and topped up their mugs.

“Tomorrow afternoon. You should use it in the dark, it will surely help the process and the time of night will be better for a contact.” Sherlock slowly nodded.

“What about any aftereffects? Hopefully I won’t grow another nose or some such thing?” Sean snorted.

“Please!” Ragnar just laughed but then suddenly became serious again.

“We will leave you soon, Sean, but I have one other question.” He looked at him.

“I know what you want to ask. She is doing fine. I am still giving her a special herbal tea to calm her thoughts and I regularly talk to her about whatever she wants. She is coping and very, very strong. In a few years you will lead her into battle.” Ragnar looked surprised.

“You really think?” Sean nodded.

“Oh, absolutely.” Sherlock slowly nodded, too.

“She surprised me, too. She will be a strong woman and every man could be proud to have her as his wife. If she ever wishes to take a man …” They thoughtfully finished their met and finally parted. Ragnar took Sherlock’s hand and they walked home. On their way they were greeted by the people still being outside doing their chores but no one stopped them. 

“That’s why you are drinking this weird smelly tea, as well, am I right?” Ragnar asked the moment the door was closed. Sherlock tensed and didn’t look at him when shedding his cloak.

“I like Sean’s teas.” From behind Ragnar hugged him.

“Tell me.” He said nothing more. Sherlock didn’t react the way he wanted.

“Come to bed.” He said instead and got naked in front of him pulling himself free.

“In a minute.” Ragnar replied and first used the loo outside and freshened up. Only then he climbed into bed. Sherlock quickly dashed outside, too, and then huddled close to him.

“Forgive me.” He said out of the blue.

“What for?” Ragnar asked turning his head to face him.

“I seem to feel a little weak right now. Perhaps it was a bit too much. Perhaps I never will become a Viking.” He sounded both angry and sad.

“You are stupid, my love. You are not weak. I am so proud of you. What you have done, every man would have to suffer some aftermath from. And now the feeling that you are being followed. It’s OK to feel stressed and worried. But we will cope.”

“I do have a bad feeling …” Sherlock really was worried. Ragnar pulled him close and Sherlock pressed against him, buried his head under his arm.

“Don’t. You are loved. Nothing will happen to you.” Sherlock didn’t reply. Instead he thought about what could happen to Ragnar. What if he was taken? What if Sean was taken?

Ragnar carded through Sherlock’s hair. He knew it soothed him and it worked now, too. He felt his breathing even out and he fell asleep. He followed soon after.

***

The next day Sean brought the potion and Sherlock mentally prepared. There even was the advantage of a full moon that night and Sean was very positive about the whole thing.

Sherlock sat on the bed with loads of pillows behind his back. He comfortably leaned against the headrest. Sean handed over the potion. 

“Here you go. It will take about half an hour until something will happen. Just keep trying to reach him. Only concentrate on him. Try to lighten your mood. Break the connection if you feel bad.”

“How do I break it?” Sherlock asked and both Sherlock and Ragnar looked at Sean.

“I know you aren’t a trained magician but just think about it, think about stopping it.”

“I see.” Sherlock still looked worried.

“Love, you really need to cheer up. Think about why you are doing this. Think about you protecting us. Think about the love we share.” And Sherlock’s face lightened up and he nodded.

“You are right.” Outside the moon was shining brightly into the room and Sherlock took the potion. He slowly sipped it until the mug was empty. Ragnar and Sean stayed with him and watched. After ten minutes he closed his eyes and Ragnar saw how his brain worked.

***

Sherlock felt absolutely calm. He also felt strong, very strong. He deeply breathed and finally thought of Gregory. He concentrated on his handsome face and his room up in the large tower of the castle. Carefully he reached out and suddenly he felt something stir. There were fuzzy thoughts about weaponry, alcohol and soldiers. Deeper hidden were thoughts about loss and tragedy and suddenly Sherlock was able to see himself inside Gregory’s head. He knew he could reach him by then.

“Greg? Can you hear me?” He sent out his words and felt him wondering.

“What the fuck?” Sherlock smiled.

“It’s me, Greg. I am inside your head. We have to hurry. Please listen to me.” He heard him nod.

“I know they are looking for me. I felt Moriarty. Do you know anything?” Greg’s thoughts were still a bit confused. Sherlock only received pictures and single words.

“Your brother. Know. Alive. Magician looks out. Don’t why.” Then there was heavy breathing and some more words were clearly visible.

“Alive. Happy. You?” He sounded worried, even in his thoughts.

“Yes, I am alive and happy. Don’t worry.” Sherlock tried to imagine himself in his finest outfit and he heard him gasp so it worked.

“This will keep me dreaming!” This was the only full sentence being sent and it also was the last because the connection broke. Sherlock shot up in bed and stared around.

“I wasn’t done yet! Why did it stop?” He panted and looked from Sean to Ragnar.

“Sean already gave you more time than planned. It’s too dangerous and you know it.” Ragnar seriously said.

“Have you reached your friend?” Sean asked.

“Yes, I did. He wasn’t able to tell much but it seems I was right. My brother told the magician to look for me. He found me alive. They want something. He couldn’t tell more but I am quite sure now he will try to find out.”

“But how will he contact you again?” Ragnar asked.

“He knows about other druids because he always was good with me. They could help him establish a contact.” Sean said shrugging.

“He could try to set up a meeting somewhere. If he has contacts all over Broadshire, someone could reach us.” Ragnar said.

“Yes, and then someone will be followed by my brother’s troops. No, hopefully he is too smart for that.” They looked at each other again until Sherlock yawned.

“Gods, I am sorry but I really am exhausted.” He pulled up the duvet and Ragnar gently stuffed the pillows by his side so he could rest comfortably.

“Sleep, my love. I’ll be joining you later.” Ragnar smiled and pecked a kiss on his forehead. He and Sean sat by the fire for a while.

“What do you think?” Sean asked sipping the offered met.

“I think we have to be very careful. I will see that more Vikings guard our surroundings. And I think Sherlock should try again in about a week if we don’t hear again directly from that man.” Ragnar emptied his mug. Sean slowly stood and stretched.

“Yes, I agree. Now go and join your man, Ragnar.” He smiled and left. Ragnar closed the door and Erik came up licking his hand.

“Hey, old friend. Do you need anything? Fresh water? A snack?” His ears perked up and Ragnar grinned getting him a piece of meat. Erik followed Ragnar into the bedroom and settled by the side. 

Ragnar looked at the sleeping Sherlock. His thoughts wandered away to the first time he had seen this man. He stood facing his warriors in all his glory, dressed up in expensive and fancy garments and jewellery. His men had laughed about him and teased until his shirt and boots were gone. He fell down several times into the dirt and mud was all over his body and hair. Ragnar had stopped that and took him over his horse. He had brought him on board and kept him for himself. He had been falling for him at first sight, not that he would ever have told him. 

And he had wanted him badly. He didn’t plan anything bad with him; he never wanted to present him to his people naked and tied up on that bloody pedestal. But he had behaved like a brat and Ragnar became furious. So he punished him. He always had had a temper and quite a bad one it was.

Sherlock ended up kneeling up there and a woman, now known to Sherlock as Svarta's mother, had pressed a thorny crown on his head.

Sherlock had suffered during the first nights. He had been raped and badly hurt. Ragnar had almost killed him. He actually had lost his mind being angry. But mostly he was angry about himself and not really about Sherlock. Sherlock didn’t do anything. In fact he did what he wanted. Sherlock wanted to live.

Soon it had turned out that he was capable of many useful things. He improved village life a lot and people started to accept him, like him even.

And Ragnar was deeply in love with him. Somehow it had worked out and Sherlock soon enough made it to second in command.

When Ragnar gave him back his freedom Sherlock thought he was cast out and fled the village. He was confused and hurt. It took the people around Ragnar about a week to find him in the woods. He had almost died but made it back with Sean’s help.

They had been together now for almost a year and so much had happened. Sherlock was a free man but didn’t want to leave. He had fallen in love with Ragnar, his Viking. He had grown up in his village, had become a man. He had become the King he was supposed to be. He was a natural born leader while Ragnar was his warrior.

“What are you thinking about?” Sherlock asked softly and Ragnar woke up from his muddy thoughts.

“I was thinking about you, my love.” Slowly he walked up to the bed and sat down. They looked at each other and Sherlock reached out for him. He didn’t say anything but raised a brow. Ragnar knew he was supposed to go on.

“I thought about the time when I found you, brought you here. I keep thinking about the way I have mistreated and hurt you.” He heavily sighed but kept going.

“How I fell in love with you the moment I saw you standing amongst my men. How I felt after our time on board followed by your torture on that bloody stage.” He shook his head and stared at his hand around Sherlock’s.

“Sometimes I still wonder why you stayed.”

***

Ragnar’s voice almost broke and Sherlock had to swallow. He had always wondered if Ragnar cared about what he had done but he had never asked. He lifted up his hand and kissed his palm.

“You know how I have suffered, how much pain you inflicted. But what could I have done? I wanted to live. The first days in your cabin on board the ship weren’t too bad, even though I was scared to death. But you let me stay there with you and didn't send me back into the cell with only a dirty stack of hay. Plus, you didn’t seem to be too bad if I just did what you wanted and that wouldn't kill me. But then I provoked you and you lost your temper; you lashed out. I had no idea what you were capable of, what your people were capable of. It was horrible and humiliating.” Sherlock had to stop talking and only breathed for several minutes. Ragnar didn’t look at him but he kept sitting where he was.

“You know, the first days in here, I envied Erik. You were kind to him and he adored you. I was thankful that he didn’t bite me. Instead he came up and licked my hand, shared his warmth with me.” Sherlock sighed.

“When you kept fucking me like a mad man, I stoically bore it. I still didn’t want to die. Sean saved me. He talked to me and helped a lot. He made me go back to your place on my own. He made me wear the clothes you had brought and he made me face the people by walking through the whole village. Right then I became a man, a warrior.” Sherlock stared into nothing. Ragnar hoped he would keep doing this because he didn’t want Sherlock to see his tears.

“Somehow everything changed and I fell in love with you. Every time I looked at your tanned and golden skin, my spine tingled. Every time the sun touches your hair I felt it was woven through with gold and silver. I was attracted to you, your finely sculptured body, your broad shoulders, just everything. I had no idea you loved me back.” Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes.

“You almost killed me when running away. I thought you were dead. You had disappeared into the woods and I believed you dead.” Ragnar’s voice was very rough and it made Sherlock look at him. He quickly pulled him close.

“I thought you’d cast me out by giving me my freedom back. I believed you wanted me to leave. I didn’t see the truth behind it.” Ragnar angrily wiped the tears away.

“I thought it would make you happy. I didn’t see you already were.” Only then their eyes met again. Sherlock lowered his head and gently kissed his Viking.

“I love you and nothing can ever change it.” Ragnar kissed him back.


	5. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful female druid joins the Vikings.
> 
> Gregory joins the powerful female druid.

After the connection had broken Gregory Lestrade was feeling numb. Sherlock had been in his head and he had talked to him. It meant he was alive. He had also told him he was happy.

Greg grinned all over his face. But soon the joy faded because Greg knew that King Mycroft was on the lookout for his younger sibling and had asked the evil magician Moriarty to find him. Greg had to hide his knowledge or he would suffer the consequences.

So to hide his feelings he went to see Sherlock’s wife. If Moriarty was listening in it would be OK to think about Sherlock.

He spent a rather delightful afternoon with her talking about an upcoming trip of hers which was rather perfect. Inside his head he constructed a plan how to contact his friend again. He knew he had to see a druid. He also knew it had to be kept a secret. 

As the Head of Guards it wasn’t too easy to just leave the premises and find yourself a druid. He needed a bloody good reason to go on a trip all by himself.

At the end Sherlock’s wife asked him to be her company for parts of the trip. The Gods must be with him or so Greg thought. He agreed but also told her he had to ask the King for permission. She nodded her acknowledgement and told him to come back and tell her soon.

He hoped to find the King without his damn magician and he was lucky. He only disturbed a meeting with some advisors. Actually both the King and the men looked rather happy about the fact he disturbed them.

Greg bowed and slowly came closer.

“Forgive me, my Leash.” King Mycroft sighed and turned to face him. He waved him closer.

“Gregory, come on up. What do you want? What do you need?” And Greg told him about the upcoming trip and his plan to meet someone halfway.

“You don’t have to ask such a simple thing. Just take care of the guards left behind while you are gone and you may be on your merry way.” The King was in a rather good mood and Greg smiled.

“Thank you, my King. We will be leaving tomorrow morning.” He already turned away waving good-bye. Greg waited for a few more seconds but he was dismissed. He quickly left the place and hurried to pack some things.

***

Margaret kept visiting another castle. She had managed to find herself a lover. The only one who knew about it was actually Gregory and he didn’t mind at all. He liked her. She was a good woman and had done many good things for their people.

He brought her up into the bailey but kept sitting on top of his horse.

“Won’t you come in for dinner and at least stay for the night to get some rest?” She asked but he shook his head.

“No, you go and have a good time.” They both grinned. She liked him and saw what Sherlock had seen.

“You could come and pick me up on your way back?” She said and he slowly nodded.

“Yes, that’s a good idea. I will be back in six days’ time.” They agreed and he left.

He rode about two days until he found a druid. He had to leave his Kingdom but he wasn’t wearing anything official. And he was lucky because he even knew this one. He got off his horse and greeted the woman.

“Lady Aurum, it’s good to see you unharmed.” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Gregory, my hero. What brought you here?” Slowly she came closer. Her long dress waved around her naked feet and her open hair was blowing in the wind. Greg was in awe and only now realised how badly he had missed her.

“I could say it was you but I don’t want to lie. Forgive me.” He bowed but she just smiled.

“You saved my life. I am forever grateful, Gregory.” They were standing closely together and he reached out for her. She happily came into his strong arms.

“The truth is; I did miss you, Lady Aurum.” He whispered into her ear and admired the golden ring around her head.

“I missed you, too, Gregory. Please make me happy and be my guest tonight. Tomorrow you may do whatever you need to. I already know the reason why you are here. We have another guest who was looking for you and who knew you would be coming.” She kissed him. He was surprised.

“What?” He mumbled against her lips and felt her smile.

“Come with me, Gregory.” And she pulled him along. He just followed her pulling his horse behind. They reached her home in the woods and he knew where to leave his horse. He fed it and provided water. He rubbed it dry and cuddled it a bit. Only then he entered her place. She offered him met and food at once and made him sit at her table.

“Thank you, Lady Aurum.” He sighed and smiled up at her. Her finger moved over his temple and she smiled back.

“Eat, Gregory. Then we talk some more.” She glided away and he tried to follow her with his eyes but couldn’t. He simply shook his head and finished his dinner. After being done he stood and rinsed it. He knew how to behave inside her home and he respected her.

“Come and take a bath, Gregory.” She pulled him to the back of her house where a large hole had been dug into the room’s ground. The sides of it were made up by stones and now it was full of hot water. Greg grinned.

“It pays to know about magic, doesn’t it?” She looked rather smug then.

“Sometimes it does.” She finally admitted. He shed his clothes and made a step into the warmth. Then he reached out for her.

“Come and join me, please?” She gave him a once over and then just took his hand. Suddenly she was naked by his side and he felt her magic moving over his tanned skin. He leaned against the stones and she straddled him.

“I missed my human hero.” She whispered and kissed him deeply. His large hands were on her waist and he stroked down towards her cheeks. Her full breasts were pressing against his muscular chest and he kissed her back.

“I missed my beautiful Lady.” Her hand reached between his legs and took hold of his cock. He groaned. Greg’s hand carefully reached her folds and he gently circled his thumb over her clit making her moan into his mouth.

“You are the devil …” She laughed.

“Am not.” He replied and increased the pressure.

Soon enough the water splashed around and their screams were echoing around the place. Nothing was heard outside though, thanks to some powerful magic.

Many hours later they both lay in bed, totally exhausted. They looked at each other and just wildly grinned.

***

The next day Gregory was introduced to Achmad who had been sent by Ragnar and Sherlock to meet Greg and who gladly did as being asked. He liked meeting a female druid. A woman well established in the circles of powerful magicians and druids. Where he came from that wasn’t possible.

That’s why Achmad was a bit shy at first but soon lost his fears. He came to like her and looked forward to meet Gregory Lestrade.

And now he sat in Lady Aurum’s room because she had invited him for supper. Gregory was also at the table as was the Lady. Achmad had no idea where to look. He clearly saw that there was something between the two. He just decided to ignore it.

“So you have seen Prince Sherlock?” Greg asked the old man.

“Yes, see him. He good. Good man.” Greg smiled.

“I am glad to hear that.”

“Say you not worry. He miss you but has friend. Companion?” Achmad still had problems with finding the right words.

“Tell him I do miss him. But first tell me how he is living, what happened as far as you know it?”

“I have better thing. Here. You read.” And he handed over a letter. Carefully Greg took the folded parchment and leaned back to read it.

__

“Dearest Gregory,  
Please don’t worry anymore. I am safe and unharmed and in love. Deeply. I have become a man and I will never return.  
And that’s why I have contacted you by magic. You have to prevent Moriarty from finding me or he will wreak havoc amongst my people.  
We don’t want to fight but we will if being forced. So please set up some false traces, do anything necessary to leave me be.  
Be assured I still love you.  
Yours always,  
Sherlock”

Greg glared at the letter and then he wiped a tear away. And then another one.

 

“Hush, my dear Gregory. I told you he is fine. Don’t be sad. Instead be happy for him.” Lady Aurum hugged him and held him tight.

“She right. Sherlock is happy. He very happy when talk in your head.” The old doctor was excited.

“I thought I’d gone mad.” Greg shook his head and carefully held the letter. He had to admit he was happy for him.

“He worried of war. Of attack. He fears brother wants power and gold.” Achmad looked almost desperate.

“I understand. And I believe Sherlock is right. I know that King Mycroft made his magician look for Sherlock. He is very powerful and evil. I am not really sure how far he would go.”

“Oh my darling Gregory! You know your King, don’t you? He is a greedy man always looking for more. That’s why he is using a magician’s power and so ruthlessly hurts my kind.” He looked at her.

“Yes, you are right, of course you are. Forgive me.” He sighed and she gently touched him.

“We do what?” Achmad asked.

“We can fake a trace and send Mycroft’s troops in the opposite direction.” Greg suggested.

“I’ll put up a shield for you so he can’t see through you. You can tell him what you want and he will believe it.” 

“Yes, but what about Moriarty?” Greg asked her.

“I’ll think of something.” Greg trusted her.

“How does he look? Does he eat?” Gregory asked Achmad after Lady Aurum had retreated into her kitchen to brew a potion.

“Sherlock good looking. Very good looking. He second in command, they say. Long dark hair. No beard. Many weapons. Very skilled in many things. He eat.” Greg smiled.

“He must have changed a lot since I last saw him.” Greg looked thoughtful.

“I draw picture?” Achmad offered and Greg just beamed at him. The old man smiled at him and got some paper and a black pencil from the Lady. Greg watched him while he scribbled on the paper and after half an hour he could watch Sherlock appear. It was an amazing sight. If the old man, Achmad, didn’t exaggerate, Sherlock must be a Viking warrior by now. And a very impressive one.

“It’s unfortunate I can’t keep this. It’s an amazing sight. But it’s too dangerous to have in my room. If the sorcerer finds it, I’ll be damned.” Greg sighed and looked a bit sad.

“I have idea. I give potion. You put on here. Picture gone. I give second potion. You put on. Picture there.” He proudly smiled. Greg grinned.

“You can do that?” The old man proudly nodded.

“Yes!”

“What did you do back home?” Achmad looked for words.

“I am doctor, help people. Was sent to look for amber. Ragnar laugh. Amber worth nothing here but a lot where I am. Ragnar is companion. He good man.” He took back the paper and made a smaller image of Ragnar. 

“Do you want to go home?” Greg asked and Achmad shrugged.

“Yes. Some day? But here is so much new. Much interesting. People different. Power from nature. Power from women.” He swallowed because he was very excited.

“We do have powerful women. Warriors, druids and magicians. You don’t?” Greg asked.

“No! They can’t be outside. Not allowed. Wear veils.” Greg raised a brow. How boring.

“But you don’t have a problem with Lady Aurum?” Greg was curious.

“No. She nice. I like her. She know things. I know things. We talk. Exchange.” Right then she returned.

“Gregory, my lovely. Please be a dear and shoot us some dinner.” He stood at once.

“Of course, Lady Aurum. I’ll do my very best.” He took his bow and arrows and left her house. He walked into the wood and looked for some deer they could share with other druids.

***

Greg spent a few delightful days with Lady Aurum. Achmad still was around, too. When he finally had to leave he took the paper with Sherlock’s and Ragnar’s picture on it as well as the potion to make it invisible.

He was just packing his small bag when Lady Aurum entered the room.

“My dear Gregory, won’t you like to speak to Sherlock on your last evening here? It is safe here to do so. Back home you shouldn’t do it.” Greg straightened up and looked at her.

“You are right. I don’t know how anyway.” She nodded.

“Hand me the drawing and I will connect you.” Greg looked happy. He had hoped he would hear from him again.  
Lady Aurum gave him herbal tea and he sat on the bed. She gently pushed him back on the blanket after he had downed it.

“Now think of him and try to picture his image and you should be able to contact him.” Greg closed his eyes and relaxed.

***

The moment contact was established Sherlock tensed and then smiled. He stood in front of the fire and Erik by his side looked confused because he wasn’t given the meat Sherlock was holding in his hand. He once barked but got no reaction. He barked again to get Ragnar’s attention.

“What’s up? Is he annoying you?” He came up and looked at Sherlock. He knew that look. Sherlock had looked like this when having talked to Gregory. He carefully took the snack out of his hand and gave it to Erik who looked rather confused. Ragnar smiled when Erik carried it quickly away.

 

Then he gently nudged Sherlock over to a chair and made him sit. He moved as directed but didn’t utter a word. Ragnar now stayed close just to be sure.

He watched him and after a few minutes a happy smile appeared on Sherlock’s face and he woke. He almost fell off the chair but Ragnar held him tightly by the wrist.

“Did you talk to Gregory again?” Ragnar asked and Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, he contacted me. He met Achmad and they talked. He was with Lady Aurum.” He sniggered.

“Who’s that?” Ragnar asked.

“A famous druid. Sean knows her and pointed the way for Achmad. Greg had sex with her.”

“How did he manage to establish contact with you?” Ragnar wanted to know.

“Lady Aurum helped him. Achmad drew a picture of us for him and Greg told me he is very, very happy for me.”

“So he doesn’t want revenge? Come here and take you back?” Sherlock looked surprised.

“Why do you think that? Not at all! He always wanted to help me, wanted the best for me. He was my best friend back home. We can trust him with our lives.” Ragnar relaxed just a little bit.

“I thought because of what you told me about your past …” Ragnar murmured the words.

“We had good times together but he never slept with me. He only ever touched me. I truly believe he is very happy for me, for us. He would do anything to help me, to keep us safe.” Ragnar kept looking at Sherlock who just reached out for him.

“You are still jealous of him. You don’t have to. I love you and you should know that.” He kissed his knuckles. 

“You know I have an awful temper. I am horribly jealous and I can’t help it. You are just so beautiful and capable of so many things. I am always wondering why you chose me after all I have done to you. I am also scared of you being snatched away by someone else.” He admitted his deepest fears and somehow Sherlock never had realised that Ragnar was so self-conscious about him.

He stood and pulled him close hugging him tight.

“You gave my life a meaning. It makes sense now. Before you I was just a puppet being shoved around by my brother. I always had to worry about my life. I had absolutely nothing to do except for my experiments and some music. Now I can do so much good, I can help people. And I have found you. I never saw myself with another person like this, living together, building something together. Not like this. I am so grateful for everything.” Sherlock looked into his eyes.

“Surely not for everything …” Ragnar muttered and avoided his eyes.

“Oh, please stop! That’s what happened and you can’t change it. It’s over and only today matters. And today I love you very much and enjoy everything you have to offer. What else do I have to say and do to make you feel better?” Sherlock asked.

“It’s a feeling that’s won’t go away. I can’t help it, Sherlock.” Ragnar was clearly worried about his state of mind.

“But it’s not good! It shows you don’t trust our life, our relationship.” Sherlock sounded sad.

“No, that’s not right. It’s just; I very often think that it’s too good to be true.”

“That’s still not all.” Sherlock could see that and Ragnar swallowed.

“I also think that I don’t deserve you. You could lead a much better life. You are used to luxury and everything you want. I can’t give you that.” He shook his head looking down.

Sherlock thought about his answer for a minute but kept holding Ragnar close. When he finally replied he said:

“I may not have a bath with a tub. I may not have servants bringing hot water for the tub and people who scrub my back, serving me wine and bringing me meals. I happily exchanged all that for someone who cares about me, who gives my life a meaning and most importantly loves me. I love bathing and swimming in the lake. I don’t mind hunting and butchering anymore. I even like cooking for us. I don’t need fancy clothes or jewellery. You always bring me stuff from your preys. I am not missing anything.” Ragnar looked up at Sherlock and his eyes were wet.

“I will gladly build you a tub at the back of this house. I will get you wine and whatever you want. I will give you anything. You have to name it and you will get it.” He snivelled but kept going.

“I want you happy. I want you to have everything. I will give you everything.” Sherlock seriously looked at him. He slowly lifted up his hands and palmed Ragnar’s face.

“Listen, you moron. I will happily accept a tub in the back but only if you will join me in there.” These words made Ragnar smile again and they kissed for many minutes.

Sherlock broke the kiss asking:

“Do we have wine?” Ragnar looked a bit confused but finally nodded.

“Yes, cupboard by the hearth.” Sherlock hummed and went to get it. He filled two cups and pulled Ragnar into the bedroom.

“Let’s get comfy.” He announced and placed the wine by the side. Then he started to undress Ragnar who still felt a bit dazed. Soon he had him naked and placed him on the blanket. He was also handed his wine. 

And only then he started to undress very slowly and right in front of Ragnar. He knew what he was doing and he also knew what Ragnar liked. He saw him lick his lips.

Sherlock shed all his clothes and stood there in his naked glory. Both men were hard already. Sherlock took the wine and climbed on top of Ragnar. He sipped some, too, and placed it back down.

Ragnar finished his cup and dropped it off the bed. He reached out for Sherlock and held him by the hips. He threw him off and to the side only to sit on top of him grinning. Sherlock smiled grinding up.

“You are the devil …” Ragnar roughly whispered and took his wrists firmly in hand. He pressed them down by his head and stretched out his body. He kissed down his chest and licked and bit his nipples until Sherlock moaned and sweated.

He moved further south, all the time kissing and touching, until he reached his groin. He deeply inhaled and started to pepper kisses on his cock. Sherlock lazily spread his legs.

Ragnar didn’t often do this, give him head. Sherlock enjoyed every second of it and he cherished the moment. He knew Ragnar didn’t like it when he touched his head while licking and sucking but right now Sherlock just dared. He simply scratched his fingernails over his head and gently carded his fingers through his blond hair. Now Ragnar moaned around his prick and the vibrations were so good.

Sherlock didn’t move his hips even though it was hard to resist the urge to buck up. He didn’t want to hurt Ragnar who had him almost down his throat. He started to swallow around him and Sherlock was so aroused and so wild, he yelled the place down and made Erik hide by the door.

He shot his load deep into Ragnar who slowly got up licking his lips. They locked eyes and Ragnar crept up over Sherlock’s sweaty body.

“You amazing man. You are so beautiful.” His voice was pitched low and he was so hard for him.

“I love you.” Sherlock said nothing more but it was the invitation to lift his legs over his shoulders and line up. Sherlock was completely relaxed and ready. He needed no preparation and Ragnar could simply push into him. Both men groaned.

Ragnar started very slow until Sherlock begged him to speed up. Soon he whimpered beneath him but Ragnar tormented him with even slower moves and wicked touches.

He reached out and moved his thick black hair off his face. It was wet with sweat and clung to his forehead. Sherlock stared at him out of hooded eyes. They moved at the same time and intertwined their fingers.

Sherlock stretched his long and swanlike neck and Ragnar couldn’t but bite down. Sherlock groaned and panted while Ragnar licked and sucked. 

Finally they came together and Sherlock actually came for the second time. He felt that Ragnar wasn’t done and used his leftover strength to clench several times until he came.

Ragnar just stayed where he was. And he was right on top of Sherlock. They weren’t able to move and it took Sherlock some minutes to finally sling his long arms around Ragnar’s muscular body. He brought his lips up to his ear and roughly whispered the words against his skin.

“You promised to bring me wine …” Ragnar giggled, he sometimes did, and Sherlock adored the sound.


	6. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troops get sent out.
> 
> Moriarty has to join them.
> 
> Greg has to, as well.

King Mycroft hadn’t been pleased with Moriarty. He wanted to know where his brother was. The fact that he still was alive wasn’t enough. And if he was staying someplace else, he wanted to know where and why and the exact circumstances.

That’s what he told his magician and sent him off into his chambers to perform some magic and just be of use this time. He even had pointed his bloody golden cane at him. Moriarty was absolutely pissed.

***

Gregory Lestrade had returned together with Sherlock’s wife. As promised he had picked her up again on his way back and no one had been suspicious. He kept the drawing deep in his chest with his weapons and armour. No one would dare and poke around there. And even if, there only was a piece of paper, completely blank.

And then the most unexpected thing happened. Both Greg and the magician were summoned to meet with the King. They both hurried and met in front of his room. He sat on his throne and his wife Molly sat by his side. Sherlock’s wife Margaret stood beside the Queen’s throne.

Both men bowed and knelt sensing the bad mood of King Mycroft.

“Well, Moriarty, you haven’t been successful so far. I believe you have to do it the old way. I’ll be sending you off together with good old Gregory here to find my brother. Look for him and see where he is living. If the place is worth it and there are things to find, nice things, you know what I mean, get them. And him. And bring him back with it!” He almost yelled the last words and threw his golden cane on the wooden floor making it bounce back. Greg felt so very cold.

Moriarty hated the idea of riding through the wilderness. There weren’t any slaves, tubs or even warm water. This made him hate Sherlock even more. He would kill that darn beast. He had to get rid of Lestrade before that. It shouldn’t be a problem.

***

Lestrade hated the fact that he had to leave with the sorcerer. He knew he was powerful and the closer he got to him the more he feared that he could sense something. He needed a shield but how was he supposed to do that on his own? He could only hope that Sherlock would contact him soon again. 

But perhaps he could try again by just thinking of him very hard. It was worth a try. He took his horse and weapons and told his men he would go hunting. It wasn’t suspicious at all. He rode into the woods and stopped at a place by the river he normally brought his lovers. Now he sat on his own under a tree and closed his eyes. He pictured Sherlock like Achmad had drawn him and tried to establish contact. 

It sucked energy, it really did, but after several minutes in which he lost copious amounts of salty water he had made it. There he was back inside his head again.

“Greg? You are stressed. What happened? Are you in danger?” Sherlock asked.

“It is important I talk to you. Your brother sent Moriarty and me on a mission to find you. He wants you back. He wants to know where you are and what’s to get there. I believe Moriarty wants to kill you. Please be careful!” Greg was panting by now.

“Consider us warned. Don’t worry, my dear Greg.” The connection faded and broke but Greg was pleased it had worked out. He wiped the sweat off his face and shed his clothes. He climbed into the river and swam for a while. Only then he shot some deer and returned home. He delivered the meat to the kitchen’s castle and was happily greeted. He was more relaxed now and upstairs in his room he poured some wine. 

***

Several days later he was on his mission to find Sherlock, the King’s brother. By his side rode the sorcerer Moriarty. His face was dark and angry. He didn’t want to be a part of this company but he had had no choice. Not this time. And not even Moriarty was safe when Mycroft became very upset.

Greg tried to find a way far away from where he had met both Lady Aurum and Achmad. Moriarty knew about the Lady and he would have thought about questioning her but yet he hadn’t stated any wishes for potential targets. That’s why Greg just followed the coastline.

Five days passed without anything happening. Only then Moriarty was so fed up he stepped up to Greg.

“Listen, warrior. I need some fresh blood for a sacrifice. I need to find Sherlock as soon as possible so I can get home. I hate it here. So just get me one!” But Greg stood up to him.

“No, Sir Moriarty. If you need a human sacrifice, go and get one yourself. I won’t capture anyone for you to bleed out.” The sorcerer stared up at him.

“Well, if you don’t go and get one, I just find me one in the camp. I don’t mind!” He smirked and his head moved from left to right. Suddenly everyone was busy disappearing.

“No!” Greg stood with his legs spread and denied the powerful sorcerer. Moriarty somehow had expected this and just stormed off. He checked his supplies but soon decided to just get a servant and manipulate him into giving him his or her blood. 

He smirked and walked through the camp. Everyone was hiding but he was lucky and saw one servant hiding behind a tent.

“You!” He yelled and forced him close by pure magic power. The man had no choice but to stumble forward. He was scared to death but Moriarty showed no mercy.

“Follow me!” They walked into the sorcerer’s tent and Moriarty got a blade. He grabbed the man’s wrist and sliced it open over a bowl. When he had enough he just pushed him to the ground and created the potion.

After many minutes he screamed loudly and threw the bowl to the ground. He had found Sherlock powerfully warded. He wasn’t able to find him.

He turned towards the poor servant who hadn’t dared to flee his tent. Out of slanted eyes he stared at him.

“Undress!” He ordered with a dangerous voice. The servant swallowed and obeyed with shaking hands. They usually did without a fight because they always hoped that he would let them go if they obeyed.  
The moment the guy was naked Moriarty forced him chest down on the table. He turned one wrist between his shoulder-blades and with his free hand fisted into his hair.

“Spread your legs, you useless scumback!” The man whimpered but did as being told. The sorcerer was already hard and pushed into the servant without any preparation. The pain made him groan and beg but Moriarty knew no mercy. He ruthlessly fucked him until he came. 

He stared down at him and just saw a whimpering and crying mess. He hated weak people. They were worthless and this one had already proofed it anyway. He just broke his neck and turned away.

***

Greg paled upon finding the servant who had been disposed right in front of Moriarty’s tent. But what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t able to punish the sorcerer. That’s why he had just buried the body and said a short prayer. He would have to arrange taking care of the man’s family when being back. King Mycroft had to do something for them.

Greg was rather sure that Moriarty hadn’t found anything regarding Sherlock’s whereabouts. Otherwise he would be happy and bouncing around the camp.

He kept being all innocent and asked the sorcerer for directions.

“Where do you want to head? Because right now we are doing a perfect circle.” Moriarty looked angry but Greg didn’t budge.

“I gave it a good thought, my dear Lestrade. They were Vikings and I think they have kept him, probably as a bed-slave.” He snorted.

“Anyway, we know where most of the Vikings live. So let’s get closer.” He held up a torn map. Greg didn’t touch it but looked. It came bloody close.

“Or perhaps I should make you look out for him ...” Suddenly he was right in front of him and almost touched him. Greg swallowed.

“What are you talking about?” Greg asked.

“Well, I mean you two always had a very special connection, hadn’t you? I bet you were able to find him if I help you along? Maybe I should use your blood? Hm? What do you think, Lestrade?”

“I think I don’t like the idea at all. Plus, if I knew I myself would have been looking for him already. So just fuck off!” They glared at each other and finally Moriarty left smirking. Greg looked at his retreating form and feared that he was close to snap and even act against King Mycroft’s will.

Greg wondered how many men were on the sorcerer’s side and who would stand against him if he tried to force him to find Sherlock? Would they help him if he wanted to cut him open and use his blood?  
Perhaps he was even forced to fight against the Vikings who had made his Sherlock such a happy man. He didn’t want that. He would probably run away and live with them, too. He sighed.

***

Sherlock was able to feel Moriarty reaching out for him. He knew he was protected and that Sean and Lady Aurum had done a great job to do so but he felt dirty. He felt as if spidery and slimy fingers had touched his naked skin.

“Sherlock?” Suddenly there was Ragnar’s voice. He was touching him firmly. It seemed he had been trying to get a reaction from him some time before.  
Sherlock blinked his eyes and focused on Ragnar. He relaxed looking at his strong hand on his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Ragnar asked looking a bit worried. Sherlock exhaled.

“I felt him reaching out for me. It felt disgusting. Bad.” He shivered and closed his eyes.

“That bloody magician? Damn him! But Sean’s protection was holding?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, he wasn’t able to breech it. Both Sean and Lady Aurum have done a splendid job.”

“Have you seen anything or did you just feel his presence?” Ragnar curiously asked. Sherlock thought about it and concentrated on the experience.

“I saw tents. He was in a camp. I believe my brother made him go out looking for me. I also thought I felt Gregory close by. And it would make sense sending both of them out for me.”

“Do you have any idea how close they were already?” But Sherlock shook his head.

“No, I have no clue.” He looked stricken.

“If they are going to attack it will only happen because of me. I have to go away and hide somewhere.” Ragnar’s eyes became dark blue and stormy.

“No, you won’t. It’s not your fault. I brought you here. I love you and you are my man. You are my second in command and everybody loves you. They won’t let someone harm you, believe me. They will fight for you as they would for me or anybody else in this village. So don’t insult me and them by talking such nonsense!” Sherlock’s eyes were big and shiny. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe how everything had ended up. A small smile tugged at his lips.

“If he shows up to fight we will fight back. I will talk to Sean about spells and such. I could prepare some stuff, you know? I also think Achmad would be a great help. I will send someone with a message.” Sherlock sipped some met.

“Why would he be of help? I thought he is a doctor and not a fighter?” Sherlock smirked.

“Yes, he is a doctor. But he also knows many things about potions and dangerous stuff you may use for your advantage in a battle. Trust me.” Sherlock looked a bit excited by now.

“You know I do. Just go ahead.” 

“I do really hope Gregory won’t be in any danger. Moriarty knows we are close. If he uses him …” He sadly shook his head.

“If he will be in grave danger we will help him and get him out. Then he may decide what to do with himself.” Ragnar shrugged and Sherlock looked utterly surprised.

“You would do that?” He asked.

“Absolutely. I’ll do anything for you. You are clearly worried about him. And it seems obvious to me that he couldn’t go back if he is caught helping you or denying the sorcerer his help.” Sherlock pulled him close and pressed him against his chest.

“You are the best. I love you.” He murmured into his hear.

***

Gregory had his man ride along the coast always with Moriarty close by. He somehow sensed he was getting closer. And one evening he received a message from Lady Aurum.

“Don’t worry, my Gregory. He won’t notice.” Greg smiled and remembered her.

“Mylady. I miss you.” She laughed inside his head.

“You are getting too close. Ragnar has sent for Achmad to help them.” He worried his lips.

“I am not going to fight against them.” Greg sounded almost angry.

“I know that, dear. I am just warning you. Be careful.” She sounded like she really worried.

“I do worry, my dearest friend.” She added right then and Greg smiled.

“I know you do.” There was breathing in his head.

“Do not try to fight the sorcerer. You will end up dead.” She warned again.

“I know that. I will run if he tries to harm me. He already threatened to use my blood to find Sherlock because he knows we are close and he is my best friend.”

“I see. You always have a place here.” She offered without hesitance.

“Thank you so much.” And gone she was. Right then Greg decided to sleep only fully armed and completely dressed. He won’t drink too much and be on the lookout. And if needed, he would run.

***

In the meantime Moriarty had been thinking and brewing fresh potions. He wasn’t able to lay his hands on more men because Greg watched over his people more closely now and had forbidden them to be near Moriarty’s tent. But he had managed anyway.

And suddenly he had contact with a woman who was strongly thinking about Sherlock. No, not a woman, a child. A little girl. He evilly grinned and carefully reached out to see where she was.

“Oh, I see. Not too far away. How come you know the bloody Prince? What’s your connection?” He waited until her mind was gone meaning she was asleep. Only then he intruded her again to dig some more into her memories.

And he saw everything. The dead men, the rape memories on which he got off perfectly fine and some pictures of Sherlock and his lover.

“Oh, this is wonderful. In love with the bloody leader. In love with a warrior, a Viking. If I could lay my hands on him he would do anything for me. But where is their place?” He tried some more on the girl and found some sort of a direction anchored inside her. It wasn’t far anymore, not at all.

He smirked and rubbed his hands. He let go of her and left his tent to meet with Gregory. 

“What do you want?” Greg had been just leaving his tent to look after his horse.

“We have to change directions. I know where they went. We have to move quickly.” Moriarty told him and urged him to act.

“Very well. We will leave tomorrow morning.” Greg tried to move around him but the sorcerer just followed him.

“No, we have to leave now! We risk being found out if we don’t act soon. And you don’t want me to tell the King you prevented finding his brother, do you?” He looked way too smug and Greg hated him very much.

“My men need some rest and so do their horses. Perhaps King Mycroft won’t be too amused about losing his best horses due to maltreatment?” Now Moriarty just snorted and turned away. Greg knew he wouldn’t try anything on his own. But he also knew he had to leave tomorrow. And now he couldn’t risk establishing contact with either Sherlock or Lady Aurum.

He leaned against is horse and closed his eyes. He would have to leave now. He would leave everything behind, his men and his place. He only had his horse and his sword as well as the clothes he was wearing. Fortunately he had packed the contents of his chest including the drawing. He had sensed problems coming up. He didn’t own anymore anyway.

And it would be worth it. He could stay with Lady Aurum for a while. And perhaps Sherlock could find a place for him in his village? Perhaps he would end up as happy as he was?

***

Ragnar was out hunting but he had gone alone with some other men. Sherlock had stayed behind and tended to Erik who was limping. The sun was shining and the dog sat beneath the bench in front of their house and watched Sherlock cutting wood. He stood bare-chested and chopped like his life depended on it.

Some women passed by and cheered. He grinned back at them and straightened slowly. They clapped their hands. Months ago he would have blushed and fled inside. But now he even enjoyed it. It was nice to be noted and considered good-looking. Like a warrior. He liked it.

Then he sensed something. Something was happening by the outskirts of their village. And then he was able to hear some commotion, yelling and shouting and a horse running. And it was running   
towards him. It was only one horse, so Sherlock wasn’t really worried. He grabbed the axe a bit tighter though and turned around.

***

Greg had fled his people. He had managed to sneak out and find the village where Sherlock lived. As soon as he was save and gone, Lady Aurum had sent some directions. He had almost run over some men by the edge of the village and now just quickly rode into it hoping he would find Sherlock soon without being killed first.

He almost suffered a stroke when he stopped in front of him. He looked him up and down and only after a minute a broad smile was all over his face.

“Sherlock, my Prince. You look amazing!” He got off his horse and let go of the reins. His eyes roamed over Sherlock’s muscular body.

“Gregory, my friend. What are you doing here all by yourself?” He didn’t let go of the axe and by now several people had come and surrounded them, moving closer to Greg.

“I ran away. Moriarty somehow found out where you are or almost found out. I don’t know how but I knew I had to leave. I can’t fight you. I never will. I came to warn you and will go and see Lady Aurum.”  
“Gods, Gregory. I am so sorry.” Sherlock shook his head and dropped the axe. He moved up close and pulled him into his embrace. The people held their breath and just kept staring. They hugged each other and Sherlock didn’t even think about getting dressed. Not until he had let go and was handed a shirt by his neighbour. Only then he blushed a little bit but thanked her. He pulled it over his head and turned to his people.

“Listen, this is my old friend from where I lived before, the Kingdom Broadshire. His name Is Gregory and he came here to warn us about my enemy. He is already on his way and we have to man up.” Greg watched everything very interested. 

“He has grown up. He is a man now. He is a natural born leader and he is a good one. Not like his bloody brother. I wish the women back home could see what he has become.” These were only his thoughts but Sherlock sensed something and looked at him again. And he smiled.

“Come on inside before you leave. You need to eat a bit.” He got a small boy to take care of the horse. Sherlock opened the door and held it open for Greg.

“Please, come inside and sit down.”

“Thank you.” Then Erik came up running and stopped in front of Greg. He barked once and looked at Sherlock. And only after Sherlock touched Greg and smiled he started wagging his tail and left them alone. Greg sat down at the table and watched Sherlock prepare a bit of food.

“Where is your mate?” He curiously asked and it made Sherlock smile.

“He is out hunting. He will be back tonight or a bit earlier depending on the outcome.”

“He will probably kill me when finding me in his house.” Greg assumed and tore into a slice of bread.

“It’s also my house and we already talked about you.”

“You did?” Greg asked and Sherlock nodded.

“God, this bread is just wonderful. It’s perfect. Your women surely can bake bread!” Sherlock grinned.

“I baked it. But thanks anyway.” He looked a bit proud now.

“You can bake?” Right then the door was pushed open. Both men turned around.

“He can not only bake.” Ragnar stood there like Thor, the God of Thunder, himself. Greg slowly stood. Sherlock moved up between them.

“Ragnar, meet my friend Gregory. I told you about him. Greg, this is my mate, Ragnar.” Greg knew by the look of Sherlock that he was deeply in love with that Viking. And so was the Viking with Sherlock. Ragnar stared into Greg’s eyes and even though Greg was taller than him Ragnar was somehow towering above him.

“I have heard a lot about you, Gregory. Welcome to my village, our village. Please sit down again.” 

“Thank you.” He did sit down again but kept looking from Sherlock to Ragnar and back.

“Get a grip on yourself and keep eating. I know you want to.” Sherlock told Greg who blushed a bit and then concentrated on his plate. Erik kept moving closer. Sherlock pulled Ragnar into a fierce hug.

“What did you get?” He looked him over and smelled the blood and gore on him. By now he was used to it and somehow it was wild and sexy.

“Enough for several weeks, don’t worry.” Sherlock pecked a kiss on his forehead.

“Go and get clean, please? And stop worrying. We will talk the moment you are back and Greg has finished eating. Go!” Ragnar gave him the look but went away to wash up a bit and change into fresh clothes. Sherlock smiled and poured more met.

The moment Ragnar returned it knocked on their door. Ragnar opened it on his way and there was Sean with Achmad. Greg was just sipping his met and smiled upon seeing both the druid and Achmad. He even stood and greeted them. Ragnar was quite a bit surprised when he saw Sean reacting to Greg. But it appeased him a bit because he very much trusted Sean.

“We are all assembled. Perfect!” Sean beamed.

“Achmad, it’s good to see you.” Greg greeted the old man who nodded to them all being a bit shy. Erik ran around the men barking and finally settled by the fire again. Sherlock offered a chair to Achmad but he wanted to sit on the ground by the fire with only a cushion. Everything was provided and finally Ragnar addressed them.

“Sherlock’s friend Gregory has fled his country and men. He came here to warn us about Moriarty being on his way. He wants Sherlock, my man. It can’t happen. We will fight him.” He looked at them very seriously.

“Achmad here has already created something you will like, Ragnar. Tell him, Achmad.” Sean looked at him and Achmad wanted to get up to speak but Ragnar instead sat down on the ground, too. 

“I know about weapons from far away. I see things going up in thunder and fire. It only needs some stuff I was able to find here. Sean helped. We made weapons and you will fight them off or kill them.” He almost looked excited.

“What kind of things? Are they created by magic?” Greg asked but Achmad shook his head.

“No, it’s simple chemistry. You put several things together from nature. Sherlock knows a lot about it, too.” Sherlock looked very pleased by now.

“I suggest we prepare those weapons. I will brief my warriors.” Ragnar said looking around and finally his gaze settled on Gregory.

“What about you? Do you want to stay and fight? Or would you prefer to leave and disappear?” Gregory’s head came up and he really considered his question. Finally he shook his head.

“No, Ragnar. I already fled my men and my home. I left everything behind. I came with my horse and the clothes I wear plus my weapons. I’ll stay and fight. I will fight for my friends.” He seriously looked at everyone and Sherlock’s heart warmed.

“I will find out how close this wicked magician is already. I will also contact Lady Aurum.” Sean said.

“I will start building weaponry.” Achmad added.

“I will go into the barn and prepare for the fight.” Greg said.

“You will stay with me. Luckily there are enough free beds.” Sean interrupted.

“Thank you, Sean.” Greg tilted his head.

“Very well. Let’s all prepare. I will see you all tomorrow morning when the sun is coming up. I will talk to my men.” Ragnar stood looking at everyone. They all left and Sherlock moved into his arms.

“I still feel like it’s my fault.” He whispered against Ragnar’s head.

“And I already told you it’s mine because I brought you here.” He hugged him tight.

“And I stayed.” Ragnar pressed him against his body and then once bit into his body.

“Shut up!” Sherlock yelped but smiled. He lowered his head and they locked eyes. Then they kissed.

***

They were all standing in front of Ragnar, the whole village was. At the end Achmad demonstrated one of his weapons and how to use them. They all stood on a field and he lit it and threw it away. The noise was very loud and there was fire and smoke and everyone was in awe. They all cheered and clapped their hands, even the children were. No one was crying. They were Vikings. Ragnar and Sherlock were very proud.

The warriors donned their gear and prepared for a fight. So did Ragnar and Sherlock.

Sherlock also supervised several older people and children in the community house where Sean had set up a place to construct the weapons. Everything worked perfectly smooth.

Right before noon even Lady Aurum arrived to help scanning the mind of Moriarty to be prepared. Sherlock hoped she really was at least as strong as him. Probably she was much stronger. Gregory had high hopes. He greeted her upon her arrival. They talked and held hands.

She only sensed something in the late afternoon. It was almost dawn. She gave the sign and they left the village to fight outside. Ragnar, Sherlock and Gregory were leading the party. Sherlock had never been in a fight but he felt good and safe. He knew how to fight by now and how to handle his weapons.

Soon they faced the troops. The magician Moriarty was nowhere to be seen and both Gregory and Sherlock were very suspicious about it.

At first Gregory took front and spoke to his former people. Most of them seemed rather reluctant until one officer moved forward and they met half-way.

“Listen, Lestrade. You know we have no choice. We can’t leave our homes. We have to fight and try whatever you and your fellow Vikings dish out. I am sorry.” He looked sad.

“Can you tell me where he is?” Greg asked and he shook his head.

“No, please forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive. We will fight for the Prince. Be prepared.” They turned their horses and after a brief exchange of glances Ragnar just gave the sign to attack. He wanted to be over with it.  
The King’s troops clearly expected an attack on foot but got surprised. The weapons dropped a bit in front of their rows and it became ugly. There were screams and many wounded men. A second bombing followed and they turned around and ran away.

Ragnar let his warriors follow because they wanted to fight. Ragnar led them but Sherlock stayed behind by Greg’s side who looked horrible. Both men also scanned their surroundings wondering about Moriarty but nothing happened.

Soon enough Ragnar and his men came back but brought no prisoners. Instead they got some nice boots, horses and weapons. His men were pleased with the outcome and they returned into the village. They met inside the community house and had some met and food.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Sherlock quietly said shaking his head.

“I agree.” Gregory answered.

“But why? They fled. They are gone.” Ragnar shrugged looking at them.

“I also think it was way too easy. Plus, the magician wasn’t there. It didn’t feel right.” Sean looked thoughtful. Suddenly Svarta was pulling at his robe. He lowered his head and smiled at her.

“What’s the matter, dear?” He asked and by looking at her he knew that something wasn’t right.

“There is a man in the woods.” She said and also got the other men’s attention.

“What man?” Sean asked.

“I don’t know. He was in my head before. He is looking for Sherlock and the King’s warrior.” Sean needed a second to understand the gravity of it. Then he just grabbed her and turned around to the others.

“Listen! Moriarty is already here somewhere. We need to re-group quickly!” Sherlock’s eyes widened and Ragnar just took his hand. Greg looked really worried. Achmad wasn’t here, he was already checking on new weapons.

“But how?” Sherlock asked and then looked at Svarta.

“Have you seen him?” He asked and let go of Ragnar. Instead he tenderly stroked her head.

“He was in my head. It felt weird. It felt not right.” She shook her head. Sherlock worried his lips.

“Is it bad? I didn’t mean to do something wrong …” Out of wide eyes she looked at Ragnar who stepped up now, too.

“Oh, dear. You didn’t! We are not angry or anything. Do you believe me?” She looked at him.

“Of course I do!” Ragnar broadly smiled and pecked a kiss on her head.

“OK, everyone out of here and back on the field again. If he is close I don’t want him to burn us with the house.”

“No!” Sherlock suddenly yelled and fell on his knees. He pulled his hair and groaned. His whole body shook and blood ran out of his ears and eyes and nose.

***

Moriarty rubbed his hands and grinned. He had been kneeling in the woods and built a little altar. He had sacrificed some animals and human blood to find out everything he needed to know. He sent off the troops knowing they would lose. Now he sensed Svarta close to Sherlock and he jumped from her to Sherlock.

“Finally! The bloody Prince! There you are! I just knew it! Now you are done! It’s over!” He repeated his curses several times until he heard him yell and scream. He felt his pain and saw blood.

“Well done …” He whispered to himself. He increased his powers until he felt him lose his consciousness. Now that he had established contact he was able to jump from Sherlock to Ragnar but by now they were warded. He knew about Sean and Lady Aurum. He had seen everything through Svarta’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll be with you soon enough.” He insanely laughed and retreated. He needed more men, more troops. He was able to build such weapons, too. He would destroy their village and keep loads of slaves for himself. Mostly he wanted Ragnar. He wanted Sherlock to suffer. Perhaps he would manage to kill him. But it wouldn’t really please him because he wanted him to watch Ragnar being tortured, raped and just mistreated. It would hurt him much more than anything else. But probably the King wouldn’t allow it. He needed to think of something.

He hurried through the wood and gathered the troops who listened to him by now that Gregory was gone. He made them ride back and was the first to report to King Mycroft.

He had also forbidden the troops to talk about what happened. He would tell the King about Greg’s treason. Only he would tell him about him running away over to the Vikings and Sherlock. He would also fire the hate against druids again, such as Sean and Lady Aurum. He dashed into the throne room. It helped that he was still clad in the cloths from the battlefield. For once he didn’t mind.

“Your Majesty!” He hurried up to Mycroft and bowed.

“Moriarty! What happened?” Mycroft wondered. He was alone. His wife wasn’t here, only a few consultants. He sent them away. Moriarty only started to speak after the door had been closed again.

“I found your brother. He is alive. He is living with the Vikings. In fact he became a Viking.”

“What? My weak and younger sibling became a Viking? Have you seen him? What happened to him?” And Moriarty told him everything he had found out and turned the fact to his likings.

“I can’t believe that Greg took off. I really can’t.” He shook his head.

“How many men did we lose?”

“They killed the first two rows. So about 30 or 35?” Moriarty tried to look sad. The King hummed.

“But now you know where their village is? And the traitor?” He asked.

“Oh, absolutely. I know everything.” He grinned and King Mycroft looked thoughtful.

“Very well. Take a bath and meet me for dinner later. We will talk about everything then. Now go!” He waved him away and turned around. Moriarty was confused. He had expected something more. But maybe tonight. 

He left the room and returned to his chambers. He called for a bath and a slave. He was smelly and he didn’t like it at all. He also was hungry and wanted some good wine. Tonight would be much better. Hopefully the King would be alone and wouldn’t bring his boring wife. Or even worse, he would ask Sherlock’s wife to attend dinner and make him tell her what he had found out.

But he thought him smart enough to handle them. They could listen to a light version and afterwards, after they had been sent to bed, he would tell the King everything he needed to know.

He smirked sitting in the tub and drinking his wine. Everything would come to an end now. Mostly Sherlock.

***

Sherlock didn’t move and still was on his side on the wooden ground. Ragnar stared at his lifeless body. Sean already got some potion and a wet cloth. Svarta looked absolutely shocked and Achmad took care of her. Gregory was shocked, too. He had never seen something like this. He should have killed the magician when he still had the chance. Now it was too late. His eyes met Ragnar’s and he saw rage and death in his stormy eyes.

Right then Sherlock started to groan and move. He tried to get up and Sean gently held him. He ruffled his hair and saw the blood on his face.

“Oh, how I hate him …” He took the cloth and cleaned his face. Sean brought him some met and he downed it in one go.

“You have suffered this before?” Ragnar asked going down on his knees by his side. Sherlock nodded.

“Sure. Yes. It started when I was younger. It was always meant as a punishment. But he did it anyway, whenever he wanted. My brother didn’t care.” He shrugged.

“He is the bloody devil walking the earth.” Greg roughly whispered.

“He will be back soon enough. We have to be prepared. We need more weapons.” Ragnar gently touched Sherlock’s face saying so.

“I will talk to Lady Aurum. We need to be better and stronger than him. We have to find a way.” Sean looked almost angry which was a strange look on his kind face.

Suddenly Ragnar turned around and looked at Svarta who desperately tried to suppress her tears. He put up a smile and picked her up.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked and moved his fingers through her blonde hair.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t see. He was in my head and he found out because of me!” She stared at Ragnar.

“It’s not your fault, my lovely. He is an evil magician with powers above your control. You were just the first being he found in the woods. It could have been anyone. Do you understand?” She sadly looked up at him and her eyes were huge.

“Really?” She only whispered. Ragnar smiled and nodded.

“Really. Now stop worrying and go home. Everything will be fine. We will manage. We will always manage. We are Vikings!” He placed her back down and hit his chest with his fist grinning at her. At once she straightened up and copied him. Then she turned around and marched out of the community place. Everybody couldn’t but smile after her. Only when she was gone they became serious again.

“He can’t listen in or watch anymore.” Sean looked at them.

“I believe he will make my brother send more troops.” Sherlock quietly said.

“We need to build more weapons. I start now.” Achmad already sat back at the table again.

“I’ll help you, Achmad.” Greg joined him. Ragnar rubbed over his forehead and looked at Sherlock.

“I’ll take Sherlock home now. He needs to rest.” He wanted to move him along but Sherlock just stared at him.

“He is right here and he will stay here. Thank you very much.” He slanted his eyes and had a staring contest with his Viking.

“You two should go home.” Sean said pointing to the door. 

“But …” Ragnar sounded almost helpless.

“No, you just go. You need to be in full combat mode soon enough. You both need to rest. I will be here and Lady Aurum will also watch. We have several men on the lookout. They won’t attack now. They are back at the King’s. We need this time to prepare and regroup. Also we have to gather our strength to fight that evil magician.” Ragnar sighed.

“Well spoken, Sean. I give up. Come on, love.” Only then Sherlock slumped home by his side.

“I am really worried.” Sherlock murmured walking slowly by Ragnar’s side.

“Don’t be. We will fight him and he will die. Full stop. No need to worry.” Ragnar sounded tired but convinced.

“I know that they won’t kill you, not too soon anyway. They will lock you away, torture you and use you. And they will make me watch. I will die.” Sherlock looked stressed and so very sad; it almost broke Ragnar’s heart.

“They might manage to get me, they might even torture me. But they will never be able to kill me. And do you know why?” Ragnar seriously looked at Sherlock.

“Why?” Sherlock asked opening their door.

“Because you will come to rescue me. I do count on you, my love.” Ragnar closed the door and was snogged leaning against the door.

“I will kill every single being who will try to stop me.” Ragnar smiled.

“I do so believe that. I can even imagine it. You are a Viking now, my Viking.”


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty uses his magic abilities to get his spidery fingers on Ragnar.
> 
> Sherlock plans to come to the rescue and he is not alone.

The attack took everyone by surprise. Only a few days after the latest events Sherlock woke and found himself all alone in their bed. He felt over the sheets and they were cold. Slowly he sat up and ruffled his hair.

“Ragnar?” He called out but only Erik came running. Now Sherlock got up and opened the door to the back but he wasn’t there. The sun was up and he had totally slept in. He quickly had a wash and got dressed. He took Erik and left the house.

“Sherlock, where is Ragnar?” The question was asked several times and he had a very bad feeling. He started to run right into Sean’s place and Erik just followed. He didn’t bother to knock and just dashed inside.

“Sherlock, what’s up? You don't look good …” Sean had turned to look at him and saw him panting.

“Ragnar is gone!” Sherlock’s eyes were wide open and he stared at Sean. Slowly he came closer and gently made him sit. Then he handed over some met.

“Drink this and then tell me again.” Sherlock downed half of the mug.

“I woke and he wasn’t in bed. The sheets were cold and he was nowhere to be seen. Outside I was asked where Ragnar was. I don’t know where Ragnar is! Sean, he is gone!” Sean sipped some met, too.

“He can’t be gone, Sherlock. It’s not possible. We would have noticed if someone had intruded.” But Sean kept thinking and suddenly swore very colourful. He called out for Achmad who came running very quickly.

“What is it?” He asked and then saw Sherlock.

“Achmad, Ragnar is gone. Where are Lady Aurum and Greg?” Achmad managed to blush and cleared his throat.

“In the woods in her tent.” He only whispered the words and it made Sherlock smile even though it looked rather sad.

“Could you please go and fetch them? Never mind disturbing them. The Lady will understand at once and so will he. They won’t be angry with you.” Achmad nodded and turned around quickly.

“Sean, what do you think has happened?” Sherlock asked.

“I can’t be sure, of course. But I think he has been manipulated into leaving his home. If Moriarty has taken him over at night while being asleep he wouldn’t have been able to fight it.”

“But I thought we were safely warded?” Sherlock sounded angry now. Sean placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You have to come down. You are the leader now and have to show patience and hope. And even the powerful Lady Aurum can’t shield us all the time for days.” Sherlock sighed.

“I know that. I am sorry.” Sherlock sounded defeated.

“Don’t be. It’s understandable.” Lady Aurum and Greg came running followed by Achmad who was rather fast for his age.

“Let me see into your head if your subconsciousness has felt something in the night.” She reached out for Sherlock and he let her. She pressed her fingers on his temples and closed her eyes. It took her about ten minutes and both her and Sherlock were sweating when she let go.

“Somehow he has managed to get into his dreams. He made him get up and leave. I can’t see him anymore.” Lady Aurum looked worried.

“Tell me how I can reach him.” Sherlock asked her.

“Just feel for him. Try to find his soul, his love for you.” Sherlock closed his eyes. Two minutes later he screamed out his pain.

***

Ragnar woke in the middle of the night. He sensed danger and sat up by Sherlock’s side. He stood no chance when his brain got invaded. The power of human blood and sacrifices was too strong and the magician forced his will upon him.

Ragnar slowly got out of bed to not wake Sherlock. He dressed and left the house. Then he just walked. No one saw him and no one heard him, not even Erik.

He kept walking and was full aware of doing so but he couldn’t stop. He walked for hours until he reached Moriarty’s camp. He was totally exhausted and slowly came back to his senses.

Two of Moriarty’s minions took him and brought him into a tent. They tied him to a post and just left him behind. He was fully awake by now and really wondered how much power this magician had. But he still was relaxed because he knew his people would find him. Sherlock would come and get him back. He probably would be tortured but he would survive. Moriarty wouldn’t want to kill him too soon. He would want to enjoy his suffering. That would keep him alive.

He sighed and tried to calm down. He looked around for something to cut off the ropes but there was nothing on the ground. He was thirsty and rather exhausted, too. He wasn’t given any food or water until noon the next day.

Still these people didn’t speak a word and Ragnar knew they were scared of Moriarty. He was thrown over a horse and they took off. Ragnar knew where he was brought to; back into Sherlock’s home-country; the place where Sean originally fled from.

He remembered how long they had to travel on board his ship. He estimated a several day’s ride meaning they would need to feed him or he would die. And they did. They were also very careful and he stood no chance to flee or even put up a fight. They only gave him the minimum of water and food to survive.

He had lost a lot of weight when they arrived at Mycroft’s castle. It was night and he was brought into the dungeon. At least he was given water and some bread. The door banged close behind him and he stood by the opposite wall. Now he could only wait what would happen.

He tried to sleep and was able to do so for more than five hours. He roughly estimated the time by the noises around him. Then he was taken and brought up. He curiously looked around. They quickly shoved him into a rather large room and the door was closed from the outside. And then there was the voice.

“There you are. Finally. Sherlock’s shag-toy. The great Viking.” A man came out of the shadows and walked around him. At once Ragnar felt the power radiate off him and the mental bounds wound around his head. It started to hurt quickly.

“Won’t you introduce yourself?” Moriarty asked staring at him.

“I am Ragnar, Jarl of the Vikings. I thank you for the invitation and for having me over.” He bowed and smiled very politely.

Moriarty slanted his eyes and then forced him on his knees by magic.

“You are such a naughty boy.” He smirked and increased the pressure until Ragnar groaned.

“I think it’s time to send our lovely Prince some pictures.” And only by the moves of his hands he stripped Ragnar naked and hurt him badly as if he’d hit him with a whip. Ragnar was bleeding and groaning and almost down but still held up a bit. They locked eyes.

“Perfect …”

***

Sherlock saw Ragnar. He saw how hurt he was. He saw how Moriarty hurt him. He could feel his pain.

The shock of having to watch Ragnar being beaten like this made him scream and he fell down. It took him a bit until the hurt turned into anger. He was a bloody Viking and he would lead his men to free Ragnar. He slowly stood and shook his head.

“We need to make a plan.” He looked at Sean and the Lady, as well as Achmad and Gregory. They all looked quite a bit shocked. Only then he realised that only he had been able to see Ragnar. He downed a bit more met and told them.

“Bloody hell!” Greg swore and rubbed his forehead. Sean just looked at Lady Aurum and they looked at bit clueless. 

“Such a strong magic …” Achmad whispered the words.

“I will get him back!” Sherlock angrily spat out the words staring at them and daring them to stop him.

“At first we need a plan and good weapons. Sherlock, you can’t just go and lead the men into a battle that means death for sure. Think, please!” Greg looked dead serious.

“Give me a bloody plan then! And you better hurry!” He left the house and returned into his home. Greg wanted to follow but was held back by Sean.

“No, let me.” Sean hurried after him and didn’t care about invading his privacy. Sherlock turned around and looked furious.

“What?” He glared at Sean.

“Get a grip on yourself, Sherlock! You are the leader! Behave like a leader! Right now you are behaving like a brat!” Sherlock slanted his eyes.

“I will free Ragnar. And I will use every man I need and all the magic you can provide. No matter how black it is. On my head be it!” Sean stared at him.

“I won’t use magic like Moriarty does and you know it!” Now Sean glared, too.

“Then I need to find me another magician!” They kept staring until Lady Aurum appeared out of nothing. She glowed and floated over to Sherlock standing between the two men.

“There won’t be any dark magic. I will help you fight the magician and we will get Ragnar back without any human sacrifices. Do you hear me?” She forced her will upon Sherlock.

“I do hear you, Mylady. But it doesn’t mean I believe you.” He felt the pain while resisting her but he kept fighting.

“You have to come down and concentrate. Channel your anger and hate because it won’t help you!” She pressed her fingers on Sherlock’s temples and let the energy flow. White strands pulsed between Sherlock’s head and her hands and he slowly came down.

Sean in the meantime got some more met and placed it on the table. Finally Lady Aurum had made Sherlock sit down and he sighed looking up at Sean.

“Forgive me. I was out of my mind.” Sean gently touched his head.

“It’s understandable. There is nothing to be forgiven.” Sherlock looked between them.

“I know you will do anything necessary to help. I trust you and I know I am right in doing so.” Lady Aurum looked very pleased now.

“We will combine our power and strength. I have high hopes in Achmad. He is very capable and knows a lot. We will be able to surprise Moriarty and hopefully fight him.”

“Sherlock, drink this and then rest. You need to sleep and this will help you do so.” Sherlock wondered how he should be able to sleep but drank it down. Five minutes later he was in bed and deep under. Both Sean and Lady Aurum looked at his exhausted body under the blanket.

“Tomorrow we have to make a plan. Tomorrow Sherlock has to talk to his people. It will be hard but it needs to be done. And then we will move and get Ragnar back.” Sean nodded.

“I am glad you are here to help us.” She smiled.

“I am glad Gregory came back to me. I will take him away from you. He will live with me but first he wants to help Sherlock. I need to protect him. But I also want to help this village and free the world of that awful sorcerer.”

“Ragnar is a very strong warrior, a strong man. He knows that we will come for him.” They quietly left the house.

***

Ragnar woke when being slapped. Then water was poured over him. He shook his head and at the same time he tried to swallow it. He needed water. 

He felt drained and weak to the bones but he didn’t show. He saved his energy and just stayed put. He stared up at the sorcerer who glared down at him.

“Tell me about the bloody Prince.” His voice was holding threats.

“I didn’t think you the gossipy type.” Ragnar replied. Moriarty viciously snarled.

“Just the facts. I want to know everything in detail. For instance, when did you rape him for the first time? And how?” They stared into each other’s eyes.

“Why do you want to know?” Ragnar asked.

“I want to get off on it. And then I am going to fuck you bloody and make him see the pictures.” Ragnar thought he looked insane. He was insane.

He knew he would survive being raped. It happened not for the first time. He was strong and he would survive. For Sherlock, everything for Sherlock.

“So?” The sorcerer asked staring down on him.

“Well. Where do I begin?” Ragnar shrugged and licked his lips.

“The moment you started to molest the Prince, I suggest. I also suggest you start to tell the tale right now before I am losing my patience!” The last words were yelled and Moriarty hit him again.  
Ragnar had no choice if he wanted to survive relatively unharmed. He started to talk.

***

Sherlock slept through the night and woke rather well rested the next morning. He at once remembered that Ragnar was gone and he slowly rolled out of bed. He almost managed to kick Erik and at once petted and hugged him. He slumped into the kitchen and prepared a breakfast. And he had some met. It was something he normally never did but this was an exception. Afterwards he walked to the lake. Several people saw him but no one dared to disturb him. Somehow everyone knew by now. Sherlock swam for about half an hour and was wide awake when he dressed back into his best clothes to address his fellow Vikings.

He took the dog with him because he obviously missed Ragnar and behaved quite confused. Sherlock didn’t want to leave him behind.

Outside he made two Vikings assemble everyone at the place for the community. On his way he picked up Sean and Achmad as well as Gregory and Lady Aurum. He hadn’t really prepared a speech but he understood everything he felt.

So he just waited until everyone available was here and straightened up. He didn’t need a pedestal because he was taller than everybody else anyway. Besides, he would never again stand on such a thing or even touch one.

“I am sure everybody has noticed that Ragnar is gone. He has been taken by the sorcerer from my former country Broadshire. My brother Mycroft, the King, wanted to know about me. But not only about me. They want to know all about you, too. They want you, they want your belongings. They want to destroy my home and your homes. I won’t let that happen. I will get Ragnar back, your leader and my mate. I will do everything possible to achieve that goal. I would give my life doing so.”

They all stared at him for seconds and then clapped their hands or banged their weapons on something. Sherlock waited them out until he continued speaking.

“Any questions?” He asked and looked over the assembled mass.

“When will we leave?” Asked an older warrior already clutching his weapon.

“As soon as our plan stands. Sean, Lady Aurum and our new friends Achmad and Greg will help. I assume we will leave in less than a full day.” The man looked pleased.

“How did they get to him?” A woman asked looking clueless.

“The sorcerer used magic, black magic. He probably sacrificed several humans to gather the power to make Ragnar leave his home and just walk away.” Now Sherlock looked at Sean who stepped up.

“I know whom we will be fighting and so does Sherlock. The sorcerer Moriarty from our home-country is evil. He is the worst mankind could create. But we won’t use any black magic whatsoever. We can do without. With our powers and strength combined we will free Ragnar, our beloved leader, and destroy the sorcerer.” The people clapped and chanted again.

“Now gather supplies and arrange the home front. Be prepared until we get you.” Sherlock looked over the faces and saw everyone ready to fight for Ragnar and this place.

***

Moriarty listened to Ragnar and felt into his mind. He saw he didn’t lie or made things up. He was too smart for that. And since he wanted more information and also leave him unharmed for a bit longer to extend Sherlock’s torture he rewarded him with food and water after he had him brought back into his cell after their meeting.

Ragnar was exhausted but slowly ate and drank to keep his strength. At least he was alone in his cell and wasn’t bothered by the guards who were much too afraid of Moriarty. He missed Sherlock and his people. But mostly he missed his mate. He quietly sighed and tried to suppress his feelings. He knew that he was watched. He didn’t dare trying to reach out for his beloved. He just waited patiently to be rescued.

It wasn’t easy.

***

And of course the torture continued. The next morning he was taken right into Moriarty’s chambers. He made Ragnar undress and wash his hair and skin until he was pleased. Only then he made ropes appear around his limbs that tied him wide spread to his bed. Ragnar got surprised. This was magic he had never experienced.

Moriarty stood by his side and stared at him. His dark eyes roamed over his naked body and suddenly he smirked.

“Well, well. You look surprisingly nice. Tell me, Ragnar, you aren’t a real Viking, are you?” For a moment Ragnar had no idea what to tell him. Instead he started to stutter.

“I, no, I am, I was, I …” The sorcerer laughed out loud.

“That hit home, didn’t it? So tell me all about it!” Out of thin air he created a thin cane and hit Ragnar on the thighs. It was a wicked pain but made him focus again. 

“You are right; I am not a born Viking. I was taken as a child. Vikings stole me from my village. I never saw my family again. They took me as a slave and beat me up daily. They made me bring water, work on the fields or feed the animals. Once I was old enough I got regularly raped. Years later another tribe got me and made me a warrior. I had survived for so long, they thought I must be worth it. I took the chance and ended up with my people. After I have become their best warrior I returned and burnt down the village I had been taken to. I killed everyone who ever raped or beat me.”

Moriarty had been listening without interrupting. Now he even gave him some water after he had told the tale.

“But where are you originally from? Where was the village?” He asked hitting him on the chest. Ragnar hissed.

“It was on the mainland. It was a day-long travel from there to the first village. I forgot the name. I didn’t want to be reminded of it. I wanted to forget.” The sorcerer wasn’t pleased but saw he told the truth.

“Well, then tell me how the people looked. What about their skin and hair? Their clothes? Their language?” He kept poking him with the cane.

“I really don’t know a thing!” Again the sorcerer saw the truth and he sighed.

“I am sure everything is buried inside your mind.” He looked at him and again his eyes roamed over his exposed body.

“Once Sherlock told me I was speaking during a dream. It had obviously been a nightmare and he wasn’t able to understand a thing. It might have been the language I was born with but I really don’t know.” Now Moriarty looked interested again.

“I believe you. You are too smart to try and lie to me. You want to stay alive and you hope that Sherlock is coming for you.” He laughed out loud but quickly got a grip on himself.

“Anyway, I will find out but I need you relaxed.” He turned away and started to rummage in a corner of his room. Ragnar was only able to see a table with bottles and jars, plants and powder. He heard a fire burn and the water boiling. Soon enough Moriarty returned stirring a hot fluid in a mug.

“I want you to drink this. Your mind will completely open. Just don’t fight it. You can drink it in pain or just drink it. It’s your decision.” Of course the sorcerer would have liked to hurt him but Ragnar was pliant. His head got lifted up a bit and he sipped the hot fluid. It was rather nice and soon his eyes drooped. They didn’t close completely though. 

“Look at me!” There was the voice, low and dark and sweet like honey. Slowly he turned his head and drowned in dark waters. The world was warm and nice. There was no fear or pain.

***

Sherlock was busy roaming his village and talking to people. Everybody assured him to come along and fight for Ragnar’s freedom. He was so proud. And at the end of his round he returned to Sean’s place and found everybody assembled who knew about magic. Well, Gregory didn’t really know about magic but he knew about Lady Aurum. Sherlock was actually happy for him.

“How is it going?” He asked and stepped up. 

“Still preparing. We need one more day, Sherlock. Please go away.” Sean mumbled over his potions. Achmad looked up and gave him an ensuring smile. Lady Aurum was meditating on the wooden floor. Gregory was in front of the stove and actually cooking.

“But I don’t want to be alone …” His voice was quiet but he slowly turned around and left. The moment the door closed Greg had saved their food and followed him outside.

“Sherlock, wait!” He called out and Sherlock slowed down but kept walking. Greg hurried up to him.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked not looking into his face but on his boots.

“Listen, let me feed the witches and then I take care of you. That OK for you?” He asked. The comment about witches brought a smile up on Sherlock’s face and he nodded.

“Sounds good. I’ll be at the lake. I can’t stay inside my place right now. Please bring something there.” And he was on his way again. Gregory looked after him and again could only wonder about the change in his friend.

He walked back and finished the meal. He set up the table for them and made them sit for the break. Lady Aurum looked at him and whispered so only he could hear her:

“You have no idea what a witch can do to you. I might show you tonight.” She smirked and sat down. Greg got read ears and quickly left with his and Sherlock’s food.

He really found him by the shore and settled down by his side. They quietly ate and afterwards they drank met. Sherlock stretched out his long legs.

“I am so restless. I miss him so much.” He turned his head and looked at Greg.

“We will get him back. We will do everything possible. You know that, don’t you?” He asked.

“I do, yes, I really do. Gods, how I hate that sorcerer. He is such a monster.”

“I know. I am glad I have come here. I am happy about leaving with Lady Aurum. I am sad about leaving you.” They smiled at each other.

“You know where to find me, Gregory. And let me tell you one thing. From day one I was taken away I have been missing you. I was thinking about my wife, yes, I was. But mainly I was missing you. You were my only friend and in my darkest hours I pulled up your face and our time together. It helped a lot.” Greg took his hand and held it for a while.

“I missed you, too. I thought you might be dead. But then I believed I would have felt that. And I didn’t. And let me tell you something. What you have become, it’s wonderful, it’s amazing. You have grown up and became a Viking, a warrior. They will fear you and the King, your brother, might wet his pants.”

Sherlock just stared at him and then broke out into laughter.

“Thank you, my friend.” He hugged him tightly and then wiped his eyes.

“What would you like to do before we move out and into battle tomorrow?” Greg asked. Sherlock took a moment to think about it.

“I would like to sit here for a bit more. Then I would like to fight a bit with you, show you what I can do. Then I want more met. And only then I want to rest. I can’t do it now, I am too wired.”

“That’s fine. We will do just that.” They sat there in the sun and just enjoyed their company. After a while they got some weapons and chased each other over the fields. Greg was fairly surprised. Sherlock indeed wasn’t the too thin Prince anymore. He was in fact a Viking warrior; a warrior to be feared in battle. And so he told him. Sherlock blushed and cast his eyes only to look up again and look through his thick black lashes.

“Really?” Greg was panting and leaning on his sword.

“Oh, absolutely. You are an amazing fighter. You have become a better fighter than me. You could fight anyone in my troops and would not only survive but win.” Sherlock straightened up some more and looked a bit too smug. Greg slanted his eyes.

“Oh, wipe that expression off your face or I will!” It was something Sherlock had been told hundreds of times before by Greg and both men grinned. Finally Sherlock felt the urge to hug him again before leaving for his home. Perhaps he should try to meditate a bit like the Lady did. He could try.

***

Ragnar woke because he felt being touched. He knew right away that he wasn’t touched by his mate. He still felt good. There was no pain and it was warm and nice. He sighed without being able to control it. Then there was the chuckle by his ear and he froze. It was the sorcerer and he was way too close for comfort. Carefully Ragnar opened his eyes and turned his head. He looked straight into his face.

“Hello, dear. It is so very nice from you to wake up again. I appreciate it.” Moriarty snickered and poked him again. Ragnar twitched and realised he was still tied up.

“What did you do to me?” Ragnar roughly asked.

“I was inside your head and it was very interesting. It’s disgusting how much your people love and adore you. It’s hateful. And so is the love between yourself and the Prince. I hate it. The King hates it. And I will end it.” He bit hard into Ragnar’s shoulder making him shout out his pain. It was wicked, as if the sorcerer’s teeth were covered in something poisonous. Perhaps they really were.

“Why do you hate him so much?” Ragnar asked and it surprised Moriarty. But then he shrugged and sat up against the headrest clawing into the Viking’s hair.

“I hate him because I once loved him. From far away I looked at him. I watched him and I adored him. He has always been so beautiful and skilful. Plus, I knew he was into men. But he denied me. Me! Instead he spent all his free time with the Head of Guard, this Gregory Lestrade. I hate him, too!” He glared into nothing and Ragnar held his breath. Then he continued.

“You know, I would have done anything for him. Anything at all.” He closed his eyes and banged his head against the wood twice.

“Bloody hell.” Ragnar thought. Their eyes met again.

“I will wait for him to appear and then I will make him watch you die.” He insanely grinned and left the room. Ragnar closed his eyes and only hoped that Sherlock was quick enough.

***

His break was too short because Moriarty was back soon and brought some nasty looking knives.

“No worries, dear. They are for later. At first I am going to fuck you raw!” He laughed a bit madly and approached the bed.

***

Ragnar tried to pull up Sherlock’s face and held on to it. But Moriarty’s hands and fingers were everywhere and they hurt. The sorcerer hurt him by magic and Ragnar wasn’t able to suppress the noises of pain constantly leaving his mouth.

He screamed out his pain when Moriarty shoved three fingers into him. His body came up like a bow and his eyes turned back into his head. For a second he wondered if Sherlock had felt a similar pain when being raped by him. He begged him for forgiveness again and again.

The sorcerer had the time of his life. Of course he kept Ragnar awake and pulled him back up again and again. He also didn’t kill him, not yet. Sherlock had to be here for the event. He grinned and kept fucking his helpless body.

And only when he wasn’t able to manage another time he let go. He was exhausted and sweaty, too, but it had been worth it.

He wildly chuckled and called for some maids and guards to bring a tub with hot water and to take Ragnar back into his cell. Moriarty watched him being taken away and he was still able to walk. He slanted his eyes. He was rather strong and wasn’t yet broken. He rubbed his hands. This was everything he could have imagined.

***

All the while Ragnar was kept awake he thought of his beloved mate. He swayed back into the cell where a guard cleaned him with buckets full of cold water. Ragnar didn’t mind at all because the main thing was he got cleaned.

He was even given a piece of fabric to dry his body. Afterwards he fell back into indeed fresh hay and closed his eyes. He was gone in mere seconds. And he dreamed of Sherlock.


	8. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.
> 
> Sherlock runs wild.

Sherlock was able to feel Ragnar’s pain. He tried to send his love and his warmth. He was too smart to try and talk to him, perhaps even try telling him that he was already on his way. And they actually were on their way already.

He had led the Vikings as well as Sean and Greg on board their ship. He suffered a flashback but only for a few seconds. His steps slowed down when approaching but he never stopped. He straightened his body and stepped on the wooden planks. He felt the eyes of the Vikings while stepping up. He waited until everybody was on board and only then turned around and faced his men and women.

“I never imagined this.” He kept looking at each and every one of them.

“I will return to my home-country but only to fight. We will free Ragnar, your leader and my mate. We will destroy and kill everyone who stands in our way. There will be no mercy. Our main target is the sorcerer Moriarty. I have no interest in killing my family but if my brother will be standing in my way, he will suffer the consequences.” Sherlock swallowed when the ship left for the open sea.

“I don’t want to bring any hostages or slaves. You can take whatever you want. I do happen to know the location of his treasure chamber.” Now his men cheered and waved their swords.

“Sean has warded this ship with the help of our new friends Achmad and Lady Aurum. We are invisible to them until we set foot on the land. Only then we have to hurry. Our only target is to get Ragnar back and hopefully kill the sorcerer. I know the way into the castle. I also know how to sneak in. So does my friend Gregory. Please trust him as you trust me.” He swallowed again.

“I want us to split into two attack groups. I will be leading one and Greg here will lead the second. We will approach from two sides and invade the castle. It will confuse the guards. My brother will run anyway. He won’t fight. Please try not to kill the women present. Normally they don’t mean any harm.” He looked at everyone again.

“I can still feel Ragnar. He is alive. But he is suffering. Make sure to get to him and take him back. No useless fights, no nothing. I promise something more on our next prey. This is not meant for treasures. This is only to get our leader back. But if you happen to grab something on your way, just do it.” His warriors yelled and banged their weapons on the wooden planks.

Sean was bloody impressed how well Sherlock managed the Vikings even though he was able to feel his conflict. He still felt the pain and the fear from all the months back. But he was a Viking now. He stood tall and proud in front of the warriors and fought his nausea. 

“Prepare for the battle!” Sherlock yelled over their heads and disappeared into the cabin. Standing there he had a look around and his eyes fell on the cot. Only then he started to retch and threw up into the bin by the desk.

A while later Greg entered the cabin and saw him sitting on the hardwood with the bin between his legs. At once he hurried to his side and held his hair back. Sherlock only coughed up bile by now.

“You need to rest, Sherlock. Come on and get up. Careful.” Greg helped him stand and took the bin away. He moved him over to the bed but Sherlock just shook his head.

“No, please don’t. Just get me some blankets on the ground. I can’t …” Greg didn’t question him because he knew parts of his history. He just grabbed the duvet and pillow and made him undress. He also brought him water and cleaned his face. 

Sean joined him a minute later and just raised a brow. Then he took over and sent Greg away to get some bread and met. He stirred some powder into it and made him drink.

“Sleep until tonight. Then you have to face your men again. They expect you present for dinner.” Sherlock belched.

“I do know that. Just let me rest now. I will be strong for Ragnar but right now I can’t.” Sherlock was pale as death and turned around to face the wall. He pulled up the blanket and closed his eyes. The potion worked and he slept deep and dreamless.

Both Sean and Greg looked very thoughtful.

“How long does our journey take?” Greg asked.

“The winds blow in our favour, so about three days. He will make it. He is strong. His one and only goal is to free his beloved. He might have a break-down later again but for now he will fight. You won’t notice a thing when he shows up for dinner tonight.” Greg looked thoughtful.

“You know him quite well, don’t you?” He looked up at Sean. 

“Yes, I do. We became friends, good friends, after I took care of him.” He didn’t say more but Greg was never known for holding back if he wanted something.

“What do you mean? Has he been seriously sick?” He asked. 

“Didn’t he tell you?” Sean asked.

“Tell me what?” Sean sighed when Greg answered his question with another one.

“He probably didn’t tell you because you weren’t supposed to hate Ragnar.”

“Why would I hate Ragnar? They are so deeply in love and I am only happy for him.”

“Sherlock might kick my behind for telling you but I will do just so. I believe you need to know what happened to him, what Ragnar did to him.” And Sean told Greg about Sherlock being mistreated and raped over several days and how Ragnar had exaggerated and Sean healing him.

Greg had to sit down and his eyes again and again moved over to Sherlock and roamed over his body.

“Oh Gods, that’s horrible. He has been a virgin.” He wiped over his eyes and Sean poured met for them.

“Yes, I know. I healed him and told him to be strong, to hold his head up high and be proud. And that's what he did. It took them time but Ragnar was impressed. From the beginning he had wanted him. At first he only saw him as a sexual thing but time come he fell in love with him. He started to admire him, his strength and also his fine abilities. I know he has nightmares about what he did to him. So does Sherlock. But still they are so in love with each other.” He smiled and slowly shook his head.

“I remember when he was taken. I was so sad because I thought he was dead. He placed himself between the Vikings and his family. He was a child back then. Now he is a grown man, a warrior, a real Viking. Even his bloody brother should be able to see what he has become.” 

“I believe he will soon.” Both men had more met and waited for Sherlock to wake up again.

***

Ragnar lost track of time. He was taken upstairs into the sorcerer’s bed at all times, day and night. He tortured him, hurt him and tried to find out more, always more, about Sherlock. But there was nothing more to find and he became very, very angry.

He got raped again and again and he became weak due to the loss of blood. He steadily reduced his meals and water and Ragnar lost more weight. It didn’t take long anymore to fuck him unconscious.  
Moriarty knew he would never beg for mercy. Ragnar just bore everything. He took everything the sorcerer dished up. He kept thinking of Sherlock. His image in his mind was the only thing that kept him alive.

Still he hadn’t lost his hope. He just knew that Sherlock would come for him. He would save him and take revenge. He beautyfully smiled lost in his fuzzy mind and it drove Moriarty wild seeing that expression on his face. 

He clawed into his long blond hair and pulled him up. Ragnar wasn’t tied up anymore because he was too weak to do anything. He was in fact too weak to fight. Now his arms just flailed about like a doll’s and he quietly groaned. 

Moriarty shook his wrist to get rid of the strains he had torn out of his scalp. Blood ran over his temple and his eyes were half closed.

“Oh, you Godforsaken Viking! How come you still resist me? You are no fun!” He straddled him and sat on his stomach. He scratched over his still muscular chest and elicited a weak sound.

“Tell me, where is your beloved Prince? I can’t see him coming to the rescue!” Ragnar’s lips moved and Moriarty lowered his head baring his teeth.

“He will kill you …” Ragnar only whispered the words. It made the sorcerer very furious and he screamed out his rage hitting Ragnar again and again.

***

Sherlock again held a speech in front of his warriors when he suddenly felt Ragnar dangerously weaken. He actually broke the clay mug he was holding and it crushed between his fingers.

“We need to hurry!” It was the only thing he said and everybody knew what it meant. Sean prepared weapons for everyone to carry with them. Gregory mentally prepared to kill his former troops. He would also protect Sherlock. Somehow he knew Sherlock was about to go on a rampage. He looked like it.

They only needed a few hours until they reached the coast. Everyone was prepared for battle. Sherlock was the first who left the boat and marched over the sand with his eyes fixed on the castle. Lestrade was on his heels.

“Do you want to enter via the crypt?” Sherlock looked at him.

“Yes, that was the plan. Don’t you agree?” But Lestrade just nodded.

“No, I believe it’s the shortest and best way to get to him. Your men will shield us and you have been given the power to destroy Moriarty by Sean.” Sherlock’s fingers were around the little bag with the powdery substance.

He wanted nothing more than to get to Ragnar. And now he sensed that he wasn’t upstairs in the sorcerer’s room. He must be in a cell downstairs in the basement. He ground his teeth and kept walking.

They reached the cemetery and met no one. A small group of Vikings followed them and the rest he made hide behind the gravestones and trees. Sherlock knew it was rare that someone came here. He had been sitting here a lot by himself and read his books. He used to flee to this place because normally no one bothered to follow, not even Moriarty. That’s how he found the secret passageways and hiding holes.

And now he opened the gates and sent the Vikings down into the basement to find Ragnar. As much as he wanted to go with them he knew he had to find the sorcerer and stop him. His eyes followed his warriors for a second but then he hurried upstairs followed by Gregory. They had decided to not part. Their warriors were very much capable to go on their own. So Greg and Sherlock went upstairs to fight Moriarty.

Their swords were in their hands and again they met not even a single maid.

On the last stair though a servant almost bumped into Sherlock and he just grabbed him.

“My Prince …” He just stuttered staring up at him. Sherlock just glared at him.

“Is he in his chamber?” Lestrade whispered and the man nodded.

“Is he alone?” He nodded again.

“He is preparing for the Viking again. He has sent for him already. He will be brought up in a few.” Sherlock and Lestrade locked eyes. They needed to hurry.

“Where is my brother?” Sherlock asked.

“Trying to make a baby.” The servant snorted and then he blushed. Sherlock had to grin against his will.

“I see. Anyway, what we have to do now can’t be avoided. We are sorry.” And he knocked him out. Sherlock held him and gently placed him behind a curtain. They approached the door Moriarty waited behind. They carefully listened but only heard him mutter and some water splashed. He obviously was preparing.

Sherlock took the magic substance and nodded at Gregory. He prepared and Lestrade pushed open the door. Sherlock jumped inside, yelled the magic words and threw the powder.

Moriarty was hit full force and was at once nailed to the ground. He wasn’t able to move or scream. Sherlock quickly hurried over. They locked eyes.

“What have you done to my mate?” Moriarty’s eyes said everything and Sherlock saw red. He pulled up his sword and with one swift and powerful move he beheaded the sorcerer. 

Lestrade paled a bit when the grinning head rolled by his feet. The torso slowly fell down and Sherlock kicked it for good measure. Then he threw the dead meat into the fire-place and started to burn it.

“We need to go!” Lestrade urged him away but Sherlock was furious. Right then they heard the yelling and screaming from down below.

“Move!” Lestrade pushed him away but Sherlock snatched the item Sean wanted him to bring, Moriarty’s bracelet. It held power and Sherlock took it. 

They rushed outside and faced the first guards. They stopped dead upon seeing Lestrade and Prince Sherlock. They lowered their weapons and let them pass. They hadn’t expected such an action but were glad they didn’t have to fight them.

Downstairs they found their warriors fighting and an unconscious Ragnar leaning against the stones. The same happened down here when the guards recognised them. They stopped fighting at once.  
Sherlock stared at Ragnar’s lifeless body. He was scared to death that he was damaged and wouldn’t heal. In the meantime Greg had taken over and made two Vikings pick up his body and carry him outside. The move made Sherlock wake and he followed them.

For a second he thought of confronting his brother but of course he didn’t. He wondered about his wife though but she surely would understand. He knew at least that she was doing fine and even found herself a lover. Greg had told him and he was sort of happy for her. He sighed and rushed after his Viking.

They weren’t stopped by anyone and Sherlock asked himself if Mycroft would ever regret that they hadn't met while he had been here. He would start to miss his sorcerer only by tomorrow. 

This was such a nice surprise. He had had no idea that people liked him. Or perhaps they just hated his brother and the magician.

Anyway, he had Ragnar back and by now the boat was leaving the coast. The Gods were with them and the wind again blew in their favour.

His men had placed Ragnar on the bed in his cabin. Sherlock was undressing him already and dramatically paled upon seeing his wounds. Gently he touched his face and moved his fingertips over his skin.

“Ragnar, my love. Can you hear me?” He whispered but there was no reaction. Lestrade brought him a bowl with hot water. He also helped him to completely undress the unconscious man but got sent away afterwards. He stood in front of the cabin door just in case he was needed.

Sherlock carefully washed his body and tried to make him drink some water. He opened the wooden case Sean had given him from Achmad. It held several potions and medicine for almost anything. He rubbed in the cream and he made him drink weird smelling tea.

Over the hours he was able to feel his pulse beating stronger again. Also the colour of his skin changed to something healthier and lost the shade of grey.

Sherlock sat on the edge and kept holding Ragnar’s hand.

“I know you don’t like to be coddled but I just need to hold you. I love you. Please come back to me. Ragnar, please? Say something!” But nothing happened and Sherlock was so very exhausted he just placed his head on his naked chest and closed his eyes.

***

Ragnar had the nicest dream. He was able to hear his Vikings fight. He must be in Walhalla. He would get some met soon. He felt good. The pain was gone.

But then suddenly the pain returned because he was moved around and carried away. He groaned.

And suddenly it became absolutely wonderful because he was able to smell his mate, he smelled Sherlock. He completely relaxed and knew he was in heaven. It was warm and soft. The pain was gone and his body cooled down. He was given water and some bloody tea. It tasted awful but he drank. Surely the Gods must know what they were doing.

He drifted from a sleepy state to half awareness and back. All the time he felt his mate, smelled him. He thought he might have even heard his baritone voice.

He finally woke from the pain in his chest. A weight sat on top of him that hurt him quite a lot. He quietly groaned and tried to lift his arms. Lifting his arms hurt, too, but he managed.

His fingers stuck in wild hair. He pulled a face. What was that? He tried to pull but to no avail. Then he got a grip on something and tried to push the weight off his body. But then the weight suddenly spoke to him.

“Gods, Ragnar, you are awake. Look at me, please? Open your eyes and look at me!” The voice pleaded and it was Sherlock who spoke to him.

Why was Sherlock on his chest? It was so hard to think or even to speak but he tried to wrench his eyes open. He blinked into the light of several candles. His eyes were red rimmed and crusty. Sherlock took a piece of fabric and cleaned his face. His eyes were wet.

“Sh’lock …” Ragnar’s voice was raspy and rough but Sherlock just smiled.

“Ragnar, hush. There you are.” He pecked a kiss on his temple. Ragnar’s fingers tried to hold on but couldn’t.

“You are safe. Come down and stop worrying. You need to get well soon, do you hear me?” Sherlock whispered the words and Ragnar looked up at him being clearly confused. Then he croaked out some words but Sherlock just placed his finger on his chafed lips.

“Shut up, love. Drink this. It will do you good.” He made him drink some water and finally gave him some met, as well. Ragnar swallowed everything and his cheeks got a bit more colour.

“Hungry …” Now Sherlock was able to understand. He nodded and turned his head.

“Gregory!” He yelled his name and the door got ripped open after a few seconds. He must have still waited just outside. Now he dashed inside and stared at Sherlock.

“What happened? Is he OK? Are you OK?” Silent tears fell.

“He woke and he is hungry. Could you please?” Sherlock choked on the words but Greg just had a quick look at Ragnar who blearily blinked into the room but didn’t react. He hurried away to get some soup for him.

Sherlock looked back at his love and wiped over his eyes. They looked at each other and Sherlock could see the moment when Ragnar finally realised he was safe with him. A weak smile came up.

“Hold me …” He roughly whispered and Sherlock carefully lifted him up and into his arms. Ragnar sighed and leant against Sherlock’s body. He shivered and shook and Sherlock stroked him.

“You’ll be perfectly fine soon again. I will take care of you.”

“Moriarty?” Ragnar finally asked and a full body shudder ran over him. Sherlock tightened his grip.

“Dead.” He said no more and Ragnar didn’t have the strength to insist. He just accepted it.

“Ship?” He moved closer to Sherlock who nodded.

“Yes, I took your warriors and the ship and came for you. I took Gregory with me, too. Don’t fret.” Sherlock could feel him smile through the fabric and it made him feel much better.

“I knew …” Ragnar sighed.

“I could feel your pain.” Sherlock murmured. 

“Was too weak.” Now Sherlock held him a bit back and looked into his tired and red-rimmed eyes.

“No, my love. He was too strong.” Right then Greg came back with a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. Sherlock carefully disentangled and stood. Then he looked at Greg.

“Could you help me, please?” Greg came up at once and reached out. Very carefully they placed him against the wall and put a pillow behind his back. He groaned and closed his eyes. But then his nose wrinkled and his eyes looked for the food. Greg just handed over the bread first and Ragnar took it with shaking hands. And then he tore into it.

Sherlock gently placed his fingers around his wrists.

“Not too fast or you’ll hurt yourself. Easy, my love.” And Ragnar really slowed down until it was gone. Sherlock gave him some water followed by the soup. He had to feed him though. Half way through   
Ragnar stopped him.

“Enough, I am good. It was good …” His eyes drooped and his head lolled to the side. Sherlock gently placed him under the duvet again and sighed looking up at Greg.

“I think I might faint any second now.” Greg looked at him.

“Have you eaten anything?” Sherlock just shook his head.

“Then go and sit over there. I’ll get you some. Don’t fall asleep because I’ll be kicking you awake.” Greg hurried away again and returned very quickly with more soup and bread.

Sherlock had obediently sat down and tried to sit up straight. He was a Prince, for God’s sake. He would survive. And he ate the soup being watched by Greg.

“So, did Ragnar say anything?” He asked.

“He asked after Moriarty. I told him he was dead.” Sherlock gulped down some met and sank back into the chair.

“I am glad this worked out so well. I mean, Ragnar is alive and the bloody sorcerer is dead. We didn’t have to kill any guards or servants. Your warriors had the opportunity to take some stuff with them which they did. I had a look, it’s all fine.” Greg looked serious when speaking to Sherlock.

“God, Greg, I am so tired.” Sherlock whispered and tears were in his eyes.

“Then go and sleep. There still are your things on the ground. Go.” But Sherlock shook his head.

“No, I can’t. There will be a dinner-party. They will expect me to talk. They will want to know about what happened to Moriarty and about Ragnar’s well-being.” Sherlock looked exhausted.

“Well, I suggest putting your head into cold sea-water and get drunk with your men.” He shrugged. Sherlock stared at him. But after a few seconds he grinned and stood.

“Only if you are my company.” Now they both grinned. Sherlock poured some water over his head and ruffled his hair. Then he took his still bloody sword and went to see his men. Greg had a last look at Ragnar but he was fast asleep.

***

His men cheered and shouted when he entered together with Gregory. They threw some prey at him and stomped on the wood. Greg was fascinated how well accepted Sherlock was. And he liked it. This man deserved everything. He was proud to know him.

Quite quickly Sherlock ate some more and downed mugs with met. He was wide awake again and thanked his Vikings for freeing his mate. In return they thanked him for doing everything to retrieve him. 

Then they even thanked Gregory who hadn’t expected this. But it made him feel just great.

The Vikings presented their prey to Sherlock and he was surprised what they had managed in such a short time. He rubbed his hands when he saw that they got a few of Mycroft’s favourite objects. 

They celebrated Ragnar’s return and he promised to lead them on a fantastic prey as soon as possible. They shouted and cheered again. Sherlock right then felt like having inhaled too much of Sean’s potions through his nose but admittedly he felt great.

Hours later he swayed back into the cabin to join Ragnar. He just slumped on his berth on the ground and started to snore.

***

Ragnar slept through all this. He slept deep and dreamless. He wasn’t hungry anymore and felt safe. The medicine Sherlock had given him had helped a lot. There was still some pain but it was bearable.  
He woke the next morning because firstly Sherlock was snoring like a maniac and second because he needed to piss rather badly. He slowly got up and pulled a face. His behind hurt like fuck but finally he stood.

He fondly looked at the sleeping Sherlock. He was sweaty, his long hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty and he had slept with all his weapons.

“You have become a bloody Viking, love.” He stepped over him and opened the door. Only two guards plus Lestrade were outside and up already. And Greg saw him first. He hurried up to him.

“Ragnar, you shouldn’t be up. Sherlock will kill me if you get hurt.” But he smiled saying so.

“I need to piss. Then I need a wash. Then I want met and food.” He already shed his clothes. His two men quickly came up to him.

“Ragnar, Sherlock said not to bathe in the sea due to your wounds.” He sighed.

“I know that. It will burn but I need to clean my body!” Greg stopped him from climbing over the railing.

“We have barrels with water on board and will make a bath ready for you. Just piss from up here.” Ragnar gave in and did as being told. He stood there half naked and enjoyed his freedom. He looked over the sea and felt much better already.

Suddenly Sherlock stumbled out of the cabin and swayed over calling out his name.

“Ragnar! Come back at once! You have to stay in bed!” Ragnar turned around. Sherlock glared at him pointing over his shoulder. Ragnar just smiled and slowly approached him. They kept looking at each other and suddenly Ragnar just pulled him close and hugged him tight. Sherlock closed his eyes and placed his head on his shoulder. Neither man said a word. The other Vikings turned away and gave them their privacy. Greg smiled and found something else to do.

They stood like this for several minutes when Ragnar finally let go.

“I love you so much. You are unbelievable.” He looked up and their eyes locked again.

“I am sorry I took your revenge from you. I killed the sorcerer.” Ragnar leant against him.

“Really? They will celebrate you back there. And so they will do when we get home.”

“You must still hurt. What did you want outside? You worried me when I woke and you weren’t there.”

“I needed to piss and I wanted a wash. But Greg here offered already to have some water brought up for me. And you just don’t worry. I am back again. I might be still a bit weak but I will recover soon. Then we will celebrate for several days!” He pushed himself off Sherlock and turned around. 

His men had moved in close and now cheered and shouted. And Ragnar loved it. Sherlock had his hands on his shoulders and waited for the water.

“I am grateful you came for me. I am grateful you accept Sherlock as my mate and second in command. I am nothing without you all. May the Gods grant us a huge prey!” Sherlock could feel him shake and supported him. But now his men were pleased. They had seen him and he had spoken to them.

“Let’s freshen you up, love.” Sherlock smiled and led him into the cabin. Ragnar slumped against him the moment he was inside.

“I need to sit down.” He almost crashed on the bed but stayed awake. Sherlock had the water arranged and he helped Ragnar clean his body. Afterwards he again rubbed some cream over his skin.

“Stay with me, please.” Ragnar murmured all exhausted. Sherlock was happy to oblige and climbed into bed with him. He pressed his body against the wall and pulled up the duvet. His arm went over 

Ragnar’s waist and he pressed his nose against his skin. He sighed.

Ragnar took his hand and held on to it. Like this he was able to fall asleep.

***

Sherlock wondered if every single Viking was by the water upon their return. He looked at them and it felt wonderful. Ragnar stood by his side. He still hurt and his wounds still needed time to heal completely.

The crowd shouted and waved and he and Sherlock waved back. Another celebration would wait for them tonight but Sherlock was happy about it. He wound drink and dance and kiss Ragnar.

Ragnar looked at him as if reading his mind and smiled. Sherlock smiled back and then turned to his other side facing Gregory.

“Will you stay for a bit?” Gregory shrugged.

“I would like to, yes. But I want to talk to Mylady first. Perhaps she needs to leave, I am not sure.”

“You will miss a proper Viking celebration.” Ragnar looked around Sherlock’s body and grinned up at him.

“I want to let you know that you are always welcome at our place. Always. I am not jealous anymore and I consider you a friend.” Greg smiled and then a huge grin broke out.

“Thank you. I always wondered, you know?” They reached the shore and left the ship. Petals were thrown and the Vikings shouted and banged their weapons against everything they had at hand.  
Ragnar stopped Sherlock who had wanted to go home.

“This is all for you. It’s your victory. Go ahead!” They looked at each other.

“No, this is your welcome-home party, love. I did my part. Now it’s your turn.” Sherlock smiled.

“No way you are leaving me now!” Ragnar held on to his wrist and pulled him along.

***

It was in the middle of the night when they left. Sherlock almost had to carry Ragnar but they made it home. Their people were still eating and drinking and mainly celebrating. Even Achmad had joined some of the older warriors to exchange stories. Several children were sleeping on the ground.

Sherlock looked around rather fondly and then sighed. He brought Ragnar home and closed the door after he had lit some candles. Erik approached and was happy to see Ragnar who ruffled his fur.  
Sherlock undressed his mate and put him beneath the blanket. The moment he hit the cot he was fast asleep. 

Sherlock instead was wide awake. He paced for some time and then cuddled the dog. He wasn’t able to sleep. He kept watching over Ragnar as if he could disappear again. He wondered how long this fear would stay.

He thought he had every reason to be afraid since Moriarty had invaded Ragnar’s brain right by Sherlock’s side. He was asleep when Ragnar had left and he hadn’t heard a single noise. Sean had assumed that it was Moriarty’s doing, too, but one couldn’t be sure. Sherlock doubted it and felt guilty about not having prevented it. He could have held Ragnar back, saved him from all the torture and pain. Rape. He shuddered and almost choked on his tears.

He sighed drinking some more.

And when morning dawned he just had a quick wash in the lake and then prepared breakfast. He tried the beans Achmad had given him. He crushed them into a fine powder, used the thin fabric and poured water over it. The fragrance was wonderful and he enjoyed inhaling. At first he tried the brew just plain. Then he wondered about milk and added some. It was even better. Next he added some sugar and it was perfect. He grinned being very pleased with himself.

“Sherlock, love? Are you experimenting again? What is this? It smells divine!” Ragnar stumbled into the kitchen and hugged him from behind so he could hide him leaning against his body.

“No, I am not experimenting. Achmad gave this wonderful stuff to me. Try it, you will love it!” He handed over a mug and expectantly looked at him. So Ragnar also tried first without milk and sugar and then added only milk. He looked very pleased.

“Lucky me, I have found him. He really is great!” Ragnar licked his lips when Sherlock gave him bread and chicken.

“Please eat slowly.” Ragnar looked up at Sherlock but didn’t comment. But he ate very slowly indeed.

“You also need to see Sean for further examinations.” Ragnar swallowed the bite he just took.

“Later. At first I need to …” But Sherlock interrupted him shaking his head.

“No, not later. At first you will go and see Sean. Everything else can bloody wait! I don’t want your wounds get infected, do you understand? I know …” Right then Sherlock bit his lip and looked into his mug.

“I know very well that you know. Please, I just want to have a look around, see how Svarta is and simply have a look at the lake. Please?” Sherlock looked up again and smiled.

“I didn’t think. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up.” His hand crept slowly over the table.

“You only meant well. Forget it. And I promise to be careful. Do you feel better now?” Sherlock nodded and pressed his hand.

“Yes.” He sighed and lifted Ragnar’s hand to press kisses all over it.

“It’s in my best interest to get healthy soon, you know?” Ragnar said licking his lips.

“Why is that?” Sherlock asked. Now Ragnar covered Sherlock’s hand with his.

“Because I am having fantasies. I want to be with you. When I saw you on the ground on board the ship, dressed in your fighting gear and the sword still bloody by your side, I was hit like by Thor's hammer. I mean, you are a Viking now, Sherlock. And you killed the most evil sorcerer around. Plus, you managed to get a huge prey on the way out and I bet your brother still rages.”

“I never thought I could do such things. I mean, I was always so tidy and neat with my body and clothes. Greg always said I was too thin to fight. He never said weak though.” He smiled rather thoughtfully and their eyes met again.

“But you did it. And you did well.” Ragnar praised him because he knew it meant a lot to Sherlock.

“Yes, I did, didn’t I? I did it for you.”

“And did you really make sure he won’t come back? I mean he is a bad arse sorcerer.”

“He was. Past tense. And I did make sure. I beheaded him, burnt the corpse and stomped on its remains. I also took his magic bracelet as Sean had told me to do.”

“You are feeding my desire for you, love.” His voice was all rough and Sherlock grinned.

“It will be worth the waiting, I promise.” He looked very smug and Ragnar’s face darkened.

“We could at least kiss?” He hopefully looked up at him and Sherlock shrugged.

“I suppose so.”

“You are ghastly.” Now Ragnar pouted and it looked weird. It made Sherlock laugh though.

“You can’t do it properly, love. You are a warrior with no education whatsoever. No offence. You need a certain attitude to properly pout.”

“No offence taken. But one may try, am I right?” Sherlock smiled, stood and pecked a kiss on his head. Ragnar’s hand came up and folded around his neck. 

“I am so glad to be alive, my love …” He roughly whispered into Sherlock’s dark long locks. Sherlock choked on his sob but managed not to cry like a baby. Again.

“So am I. We will get you back to the living, proper living. It will take time though and you know it. Do not lose your patience with your health and body, please.”

“I am sure you will look after me, am I right?” He tugged at his hair.

“I sure will. I already talked to Sean and Lady Aurum. They gave me a health plan for you and you will follow it.”

“Yes, my Prince.” Sherlock looked dead serious when Ragnar smirked at him.

“Please don’t make fun of it.” He said the words quietly.

“I am not. Forgive me. I’ll do anything needed. I do promise.” He placed a hand on his heart and looked up at him.


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious discussions.
> 
> Anger.

Ragnar’s healing process took several weeks and was rather painful. Sean provided everything he could and so did Achmad who had stayed. 

Lady Aurum had left after leaving several good instructions for Sean to act after. Those helped a lot as well. She took Gregory with her who happily rode along. He was a bit sad though because he was leaving a bunch of wonderful people behind. Almost the whole village waved good-bye. Among them were also Sherlock and Ragnar.

Sherlock was actually very happy for Greg. He also was absolutely thankful Greg had come or mainly Greg had left everything behind. And he had only done it for Sherlock and Ragnar’s rescue. He hadn’t been able to support the magician. He also didn’t want to keep watching the murder of his troops or servants.

Ragnar’s health was fully restored and they planned an undisturbed time together. Ragnar had suggested a place he knew from years ago they had passed while being on a prey. It was a several day journey but Sherlock didn’t mind. He actually was looking forward to it. They would spend all the time together and would celebrate their love and reunion.

So right after Greg had left and everybody else was minding his own business Ragnar looked through his meagre belongings and said:

“We could leave tonight if you like.” Sherlock slowly straightened and turned around.

“No, we can’t. I need to pack. You need to pack. I am still waiting for my travelling gear.” Sherlock became a bit stressed.

“What?” Ragnar said and looked totally clueless.

“We need to take stuff. We need proper clothes and such. Our horses need to look good. We need food and everything. We have to arrange care-taking of Erik. We …”

“Sherlock, we are leaving for a place only a few days away. What things do you want to bring along?”

“Well, for once you didn’t tell me where we will be staying. That’s why I need to be prepared for everything.” He glared at him.

“I haven’t told you because it was meant to be a surprise!” Ragnar glared back.

“And I do appreciate it. But how am I supposed to be prepared for a surprise?” Sherlock asked.

“You are not. That’s the whole point. It’s a surprise!” Ragnar lost his patience.

“But what if I appear understated where we go because I haven’t brought appropriate clothing?” Sherlock looked worried. Only then Ragnar understood.

“Love, where we will be going we won’t need clothing. I am not planning on having you dressed a lot, you see?” He looked smug and really made Sherlock blush after all that time.

“I am weird again …” Sherlock chewed on his lip.

“You aren’t weird, love. You are just concerned and I love you for it.”

“I will pack a bag to take over my horse and one to hang over my shoulder.” He muttered some more but had already turned away again and disappeared into their bedroom.  
Only then Ragnar worried his lip, too.

“Maybe he is right? I should pack some more stuff, too.” But he didn’t follow him at once. Instead he poured some met for them and waited for him to come back out.

***

The next day found them leaving with identical pieces of luggage. Sherlock looked rather pleased while Ragnar felt a bit weird. But he let his love do as he wanted with this. It was all fine.  
Ragnar still was a bit worried about leaving his people behind but Sean and everyone else had assured him that they would be fine. And if there would be a case of emergency both Sean and Sherlock were able to reach each other by magic.

The village waved good-bye and wished them a good time. Sean would take over. Everyone trusted him and all the Vikings knew what to do anyway.

And when Ragnar and Sherlock would have come back again Ragnar would go on a prey with his warriors as it had been promised.

So now they kept riding in companionable silence by each other’s side. From time to time their eyes met and they smiled. They still were so madly in love.

They slept under the stars, hunted deer and fish and drank water from rivers. They also regularly bathed in them. Sherlock was used to it now and not shy at all. He had no reason to be.  
Finally they reached their destination in the middle of nowhere. There were woods and heath. And there was a hut in the middle of some stones. Ragnar stopped the horse and looked at Sherlock.

“This is it. I found it years ago.” Sherlock looked at the hut and then around the landscape.

“It stands all alone. There is no one close by. What is this?” Now Ragnar blushed.

“Well. I didn’t know you back then. Someone lived there. I met her.” He looked over Sherlock’s shoulder to not meet his eyes.

“You brought me to a place where you shagged someone else?” Sherlock glared at him again.

“But she is gone.” Ragnar thought by now that his idea hadn’t been that good at all.

“She better will be.” He jumped off the horse, took his stuff and stormed up to the building. He ripped the door open and stared inside. It was dusty and empty. He pushed the windows open and then started to look around more closely.

***

Ragnar busied himself with the horses. He led them into the stable, took the saddle off and scrubbed them down. He gave them water and food and then just lingered around a bit. He didn’t feel like joining Sherlock in his aggravated state but suddenly there was his voice.

“Ragnar, come inside, will you?” Ragnar deeply breathed and went to face Sherlock. He slowly entered the hut and saw Sherlock leaning against a wooden post. At once there were certain fantasies creeping into his mind but he stayed put and waited. He also noted that Sherlock had been busy already. He had aired the place, lit a fire and dusted. He had scrubbed the wooden surfaces such as the table and the counter by the hearth as well as the bed’s frame.

“Perhaps I didn’t think it through.” Ragnar started to speak and made Sherlock stare even more.

“So it seems. Go on.” He made an imperious move with his hand and it made Ragnar swallow.

“This place just popped up in my mind and I only thought of the two of us being together. Alone.”

“I know you didn’t mean bad. But this hurts. What we have is something special and I don’t want to be a second-hand lover in a shagging-hut.” Ragnar looked shocked.

“What? No! You are not! You see, I was young and reckless and …” He got interrupted.

“You are still reckless.” Sherlock smirked.

“Sometimes I am, so it seems.” Only then he looked up and directly into Sherlock’s eyes.

“I am sorry if I did it wrong. I only meant well. You know I do love you very much and it was not my intention to hurt you. I only thought about being together and most of all undisturbed.” He slowly moved towards Sherlock who straightened up and then suddenly spread his arms.

“Of course I know you love me. I love you, too. But it sounded wrong and it pinched my heart. I know I am stupid …” Ragnar hugged Sherlock.

“No, you aren’t. These are your feelings. I have hurt you enough for more than one lifetime and I am well aware of that.”

“Shut up …” Sherlock spoke against his hair and it came out only very muffled. Ragnar smiled and just held him tight.

“You have cleaned the place while I took care of the horses, haven’t you?” Ragnar asked.

“Yes, I needed something to do or I would have destroyed something. I didn’t want to do that.” Sherlock stroked over his back and shoulder-blades.

“You could kick my rather nice behind later?” Ragnar offered playfully.

“I prefer fucking you into the next week.” Ragnar just stared and swallowed.

“What? Have you lost the ability to speak?” Sherlock grinned and looked very smug.

“You keep surprising me, you know? I am so thankful I have found you.” Sherlock raised a fine brow.

“No, you know what I mean. My life has become so much better. And even though it was a rough start, mainly for you, it became something so unique, so special, so perfect and wonderful, I …” Ragnar was again at a loss of words and he cast his eyes.

Sherlock slowly crept closer and pulled him back into his arms.

“It was a rough start, a very rough one, you are right. But we made it. You made me a man, a Viking warrior, a fighter. I mean, look at me now. I am a different person.” Sherlock sounded confused.

“I saw the expression on Greg’s face when he first saw you. He was surprised and it came very unexpected to him. But I could also see he liked the new you.”

“When you took me I looked different but you took me anyway. So what is better?” Sherlock asked.

The question confused Ragnar a bit and he had to think it over for a minute before he was able to answer.

“When I saw you being pushed around by my men you were so thin and dirty. But you didn’t give up. But I admit the main reason was that you were a Prince. I never had a Prince. I looked at your back the whole ride when you were over my horse with your long limbs dangling over it. Somehow I liked what I saw. And I wanted you. It felt like you belonged. I don’t know how to say it.” Ragnar slowly shook his head stumbling over the words.

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to look utterly confused. He also let go of Ragnar and made a step back.

“From the beginning on you were rough and rude to me. But you tried not to hurt me. I wondered why.” He shook his head.

“I thought keeping you behind bars would make you calm, make you behave.” Sherlock snorted.

“It made me weak and even dirtier than I have been before.” Ragnar looked up.

“But I fed you!” Sherlock wrinkled his nose.

“Mouldy bread and stale water. Yes, thanks again for that.” Ragnar’s expression darkened.

“You were fastidious; still are sometimes.” Ragnar muttered the words in Sherlock’s direction.

“Excuse me? You hurt me! You tied me up and pulled me behind through your village. I was naked in front of all the people. They hurt me! You hurt me!” Sherlock raged and became loud.

“I did all that to show you who was in charge. I wanted you to behave and you didn’t. It was a well-deserved punishment.” Ragnar straightened up looking all stubborn. Sherlock slanted his eyes.

“There were thorns in my head, my forehead. I bled all over my face. I was scared to death!” Sherlock hissed the words.  
Ragnar had no idea what he could say to appease his love. So he didn’t.

“I envied your dog, Ragnar! Your dog! He was treated nicely. He had better food than I had. Even his collar was made from the best leather. And he had a place by the fire.” For a moment Sherlock had to close his eyes and swallow down the bitter taste of his memories.

“And then you so brutally raped me. I thought you would tear me apart which you actually did. I had never been touched like this. I still have nightmares. I …” Sherlock suddenly couldn’t breathe anymore. Instead he started to hyperventilate and yapped for air. He heavily leant against a post and started to sweat, too. 

Ragnar wanted to help him and reached out. His hand got swatted away though.

“No! Don’t you dare!” Sherlock pushed himself up and darted around Ragnar. He stumbled over the threshold and disappeared outside. Ragnar didn’t follow him. Instead he sat down and cried.

***

After several minutes of just moving forward, Sherlock became violently sick. He retched and leant against a rock. He threw up everything he had inside. Angrily he wiped away the tears and used his shirtsleeve to clean his mouth.

He was able to hear the sound of running water and walked towards it. With only the company of an otter he undressed and took a quick bath rinsing his mouth, too, while doing so. For a while he floated on his back with his eyes closed.

“What did just happen there? How could we let his happen to us? I only wanted to know what he saw in me. Well, now I know.” Again he snorted and opened his eyes. He left the river and got dressed again.

He slowly walked back to the hut. Smoke came out of the chimney, so Ragnar had lit a fire. Sherlock was glad about it and hurried along. Coming closer he also smelled food and tea. He had to smile. Eating and drinking was Ragnar’s solution for problems.

He entered the hut only very slowly. 

“Ragnar?” He asked into the quiet.

“Sherlock!” He came running out of the second room. His face was blotchy and his eyes red-rimmed. So he had been crying. He stopped short of him with his arms raised but he refrained from touching him.

So Sherlock made the last step and moved right into his arms.

“I am sorry. I don’t know where all this came from. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I love you. The past is the past.” He murmured into his hair. Ragnar’s grip tightened.

“No, you have every right to say what you said. I did all these horrible things to you because I thought I had the right to do them. I wanted you to be so scared, so you wouldn’t dare trying to run away. I wanted to keep you. I wanted you to be mine. Already back then I wanted you so much ...”

“I am yours.”

***

Sherlock moved Ragnar over to the table and made him sit. Then he brought him tea and made him drink. He also took care of their food that luckily wasn’t burnt yet. He brought the plates over and sat down with him.

“Eat, Ragnar.” Slowly he took the spoon and poked into the food. Sherlock started to eat and devoured a lot. Ragnar looked surprised.

“I got sick outside. Now I am hungry.” Ragnar cast his eyes but started to eat, as well. Sherlock had poured met and they drank that, too.

“Let’s sit outside for a bit.” Sherlock took the plates and rinsed them. Then he just took Ragnar’s arm and pulled him outside to sit on the ground leaning against the hut. Very slowly Ragnar moved up close to Sherlock and closed his eyes.

“How can you ever forgive me? I almost killed you.” Sherlock just held him.

“At first I thought I never could. But what Sean did helped a lot. Plus, it was the one and only chance I had to get away from my ghastly brother and I took it. I tried very hard to be a help, to make my stay useful. And perhaps get treated as a member of your community and not a slave.” Ragnar’s whole body was tense. He didn’t speak and so Sherlock continued.

“I hoped it would get better, being together with you. I took it all because I always had hope. Finally something changed, you changed. You really saw me, what I did for your people and with Sean. I felt a bit better when feeling your acceptance. And finally I developed feelings. I was confused and talked to Sean. He explained that it very often happened to slaves. I didn’t understand.” He sighed and had to clear his throat.

“Let me get the met. I need to drink, too.” Sherlock let go of him and Ragnar slowly stood. He quickly returned and they huddled together again sipping their drinks.

“Thank you, love.” Ragnar looked up at him and an honest smile was on his face. Sherlock placed his arm around him again and continued to talk.

“I even felt happy around you. Since you had slowed down a bit and were even gentle with me in bed, everything became good again. You saw how hard I tried to fulfil your expectations like the hunting and slaughtering. It took me some time but I made it. You even taught me how to fight properly. You have made me a real man in so many ways.” He drank half of the met.

“Then came Christmas, what you call Jul. I gave you a present I had made myself. I could see that you liked it a lot. And then you gave me my freedom back and I thought you’d cast me out. I was so hurt because I didn’t understand the intention behind the gesture. You wanted me to be free and I ran away.” Sherlock sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Ragnar took his hand and entwined their fingers.

“When you took off I wasn’t able to move and run after you. I was shocked into stillness. I couldn’t understand it. And when I ran after you, you were gone already. You had successfully disappeared into the woods. You had picked up a lot of useful things.” Ragnar finished his met and his thumb moved over Sherlock’s hand.

“I ran and ran and ran. I didn’t stop. I ran until I became dizzy and just fell on the ground. I was able to hear you and your warriors looking for me. You were calling my name and I kept hiding. I wasn’t able to face you. I also didn’t understand why you were looking for me since you had just sent me away.” Sherlock sadly smiled looking at Ragnar. Their eyes met and Ragnar lifted his head. His lips were partly open and Sherlock bent his head and kissed him all teeth and tongue. Ragnar groaned and just let him.

“I stopped eating after three days and just rested my body beneath the tree where you finally found me. It rained for two days so I had water but when it stopped I thought it destiny. I closed my eyes.” Sherlock drank the rest of his met.

“And when I opened them again there was you looking so worried and sad. I thought it was a dream. Or perhaps I somehow had made it into Walhalla.”

“Sean had a lot to do to bring you back. He even told me you didn’t want to come back and now I see the truth in his words.”

“We still have our demons to fight. But we will win. Our love is strong and we will survive.” Again they kissed when the sun set and the breeze messed up their hair.


	10. Final Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar and Sherlock found something they had never expected to have.

Sherlock and Ragnar stayed for several days. Ragnar had offered to leave but Sherlock had denied. They arranged themselves and Ragnar showed him how much he loved him; he cherished him.

On their way back they took another route and reached a village where they wanted to buy some food. Ragnar led the way and finally stopped in front of the largest house. The people there were farmers and no fighters and looked rather scared upon seeing the two Vikings. But since they were all by themselves and acting friendly they slowly approached them. 

“We would like to purchase some food, if it is possible?” Sherlock had stepped up and Ragnar had let him. He knew he was better with these things.

“Please come inside and share our food with us. Then you can tell us what you would like.” They were invited at once and only briefly had eye-contact. Sherlock accepted.

 

“Thank you very much for your hospitality. We appreciate it.” Their horses were taken to be fed, too. Ragnar slowly followed Sherlock into their community place where they met the leader.

“Welcome!” He reached out for Sherlock when his eyes fell on Ragnar.

“It is you …” He only whispered the words. Ragnar looked at him and tried to remember if he had ever met this man before. He thought not.

“Forgive me, have we met?” The guy greeted Sherlock and apologised for the interruption.

“No, we haven’t. But I know you from my daughter’s words, Ragnar. The famous strong Viking.” He sadly smiled. Ragnar sensed bad news and quickly looked at his mate. But Sherlock just smiled at him and held back.

“What is it? Please talk to me. I haven’t been around here for many years.” They were invited to the table and sat down. At once food, water and met were served. Sherlock broke the bread.

“Ragnar, I know you have met my daughter in that hut some hours by horse away from here.” Ragnar slowly nodded.

“I have met a woman there, yes. But I never knew who she was. She never told me. I only know her name. It was Gudrun.”

“Yes, that’s her name. She was so happy.” Ragnar swallowed.

“Was? What happened?” Ragnar asked.

“She died giving birth.” Ragnar looked sad.

“I am sorry to hear that. Her family must be very sad.” The old man looked up and then smiled.

“She wasn’t married.” Sherlock at once understood what the man tried to say but Ragnar just looked clueless. So he just took his hand and pressed it once.

“She was giving birth to your child, Ragnar.” Sherlock quietly told him.

“What?” Ragnar was at a loss of words and just stared at Sherlock and then at Gudrun’s father.

“Yes, my wonderful grandson is your son.” Ragnar still stared and only focused again when Sherlock pressed his hand a little harder. He suddenly woke.

“May I see him?” He asked and the man nodded.

“I should think so.” He stood to fetch him. Ragnar looked at Sherlock.

“Aren’t you mad?” He whispered but Sherlock smiled.

“No, I am excited. When did you last meet her?” He asked and Ragnar thought about it for a second.

“About a year before I found you. You know what I mean.” He looked as stricken as a Viking was able to.

“So he would be only about two years old.” Ragnar nodded.

“Yes, I think so, too.” He worried his lips.

“We are having a baby …” Sherlock looked like he had fetched the best booty ever.

“What? We can’t take him away from here!” He whispered and Sherlock just shrugged.

“Why not? You are his father. It is your right to do so. It’s not that you are taking him by force. You should ask.” Right then the man came back holding a little boy by the hand who stumbled along by his side, barely able to walk on his own. 

“Gods, look at him! He is a little you!” Sherlock clapped his hands together and lowered his tall body down to face him.

“Hello, young one. How are you?” The boy stared at him but soon grinned a huge baby-smile and then suddenly clawed into his hair. Sherlock picked him up and held him.

“His name is Bjomolf.” The man said proudly. Sherlock looked questioning at Ragnar.

“What’s the meaning of that?” Ragnar smiled.

“It means “Little Wolf”.” He reached out for him, too. Of course he was able to see the resemblance. This little boy was indeed his son. He sighed and took him into his arms. The boy held on to him and babbled some nonsense. He didn’t shy away at all.

“It is a fortune you have come to our village to find your son. If you wish to take him, you do it. Your wife will be pleased to have him as a new member of your family.” Ragnar cleared his throat and shifted the boy on his arms.

“Well, I don’t have a wife. But I have a wonderful mate who will love him as much as I will and you do.” He reached out for Sherlock and pulled him close. The man’s eyes widened in astonishment and wonder but he wasn’t reacting badly. Instead he smiled.

“The main thing is that you are happy. And you are happy, I can tell. Bjomolf will be in good hands.”

“We should stay for at least two days so he can get used to us. I don’t want him to be crying when we leave his home.” Sherlock said quietly.

“That’s a wonderful idea. Is there a place we can stay?” Ragnar asked.

“It is an honour for my family to host you. You are welcome to stay in our house, if you like to do so.”

“It is our honour more than yours.” Sherlock nodded his thanks and again Ragnar was thankful for his education. He could see that the old man was rather impressed by him.

“Give him back. I want to hold him again.” Sherlock already reached out.

“Perhaps he doesn’t want to be held all the time?” Ragnar wondered and placed him back down. At once he started to sway around and walked over to Sherlock where he clung to his long legs. Sherlock smirked at Ragnar.

“Follow me home then. I will show you around. My wife will be so happy upon meeting you.” They left the community place and slowly Bjomolf tottered away with them.

They were served food and met again at their new place and looked around. The man left them alone for a bit. The boy played on the ground holding a wooden sword. Ragnar proudly smiled.

“I will give him everything …” He murmured and Sherlock looked up.

“You will spoil him.” They smiled.

“And so will you. I can tell. You are making plans already.” Ragnar smirked. Sherlock sat up straight waving the wooden spoon around.

“Of course I do! We need to build a bigger house, break down a wall or two and attach some more rooms. He will need clothes and toys and I will teach him stuff. It will be splendid!” Sherlock’s eyes were huge and he was excited.

Ragnar reached over the table taking his hand.

“I wondered, you know? I wondered if you would accept him into our household. I mean, he is my child.” He shrugged a bit helplessly. Sherlock entwined their fingers.

“You know, I would mind if I would be able to carry out children. But since I am a man, well …” Ragnar blushed.

“Do you think he would like to come with us?” Both men looked at the boy.

“He can visit his grandparents as often as he wants. It shouldn’t be a problem.” Both men looked at the boy now who suddenly looked back waving his wooden sword and yelling. Sherlock was on his legs in a second and fell on his knees. He waved his long limbs around and started some yelling, too. Somehow Ragnar had an idea what his life would become.

***

They really took him home and he proudly sat on the horse in front of Ragnar. Sherlock had pouted but was promised a change later. Quickly his face had lightened up again.

It was a big adventure for Bjomolf but he managed. He had a good time by the fire and under the stars. They even took him for a swim. At first he screamed and cried but soon it stopped when Sherlock just placed him on his chest and swam on his back. It was such a sight. Ragnar’s love flew over the rim and he had to dive under.

Soon the boy had fun with Sherlock and turned his head around for Ragnar who had come up again. He waved his tiny hands and Sherlock threw him over making him shriek loudly. Ragnar broadly smiled and caught him.

They made their way back safely and when they returned and rode into their village the people gathered at once and asked about the boy. Slowly Ragnar and Sherlock rode over to the community place and waited for them to assemble. Then Ragnar explained holding the boy on his arms. The crowd cheered. Sherlock lovingly smiled to show his approval. And the boy cheerily shrieked and waved.  
Minutes after they had returned to their home Sherlock sat down at the table and started to draw the new place. People arrived and brought a bed, clothes and everything a child needed. Ragnar was very moved and accepted everything gladly. Erik became quite jealous rather quickly but didn’t do anything. Sherlock looked over.

“Don’t forget about him. Bring him into the game. Nothing will happen.” Sherlock said but Ragnar looked sceptical.

“I don’t know. What if he bites him?” Ragnar worried.

“Then he will cry a little bit. Let them play. It will work wonders for both of them.” Sherlock convinced Ragnar and joined them on the floor. Soon enough Erik started to lick the boy who just let it happen with his eyes crunched. Once or twice he got pushed over but stood up at once again.

“See?” Sherlock said and Ragnar was just pleased that everything worked out so fine.

***

The next day found Ragnar bare chested holding an axe in his hands in front of the back wall of his house. He once sighed and then started to tear the wall down.

Sherlock had taken Bjomolf away for a bit. He wanted to swim with him in the local lake and introduce him to other children. On his way back he brought him to Sean for a quick check-up.

“Sean, how are you?” Sean smiled and invited them in. The boy stumbled inside followed by Sherlock.

“Perfect! Achmad already told me about your boy. And he obviously is Ragnar’s.” Bjomolf came back to Sherlock and pulled at his trousers.

“Yes, my lovely? What is it?” He made noises pointing at the bowl with nosh on the table.

“No, first you will eat lunch.” He pulled a face and looked at Sean.

“Well, I suggest Sherlock takes some home and will give it to you later.” The boy smiled broadly.

“What is this anyway?” Sherlock had a closer look and Sean joined him.

“Achmad made these. It’s sweets from his country. And it’s delicious.” Right then Achmad joined them.

“Hello, people.” He was very relaxed by now and enjoyed his time in the Viking village. He still lived at Sean’s place and both men had a good time doing experiments or heal people.

Achmad and Bjomolf locked eyes and then the boy slowly walked over to him. He even held up his arms to be picked up. Sherlock raised a brow but Achmad just got him and spoke to him. Bjomolf babbled something back.

“We could teach him several languages.” Sherlock said thoughtful and Sean nodded slowly.

“You are right. Achmad could teach us his language and he could sit with us. I think it could be fun.”

“And we could do experiments.” Sherlock grinned looking at Sean.

“I don’t think Ragnar will approve. He still is rather young, isn’t he?” Sherlock tilted his head.

“Yes, perhaps you are right.” Both men looked at Achmad with the boy.

“Anyway, he grow up right here in middle of village and everybody love him.” Achmad said lovingly holding the boy up in front of him.

“You are good with children, Achmad.” Sherlock said.

“I have children myself and I also have many grand-children. But they are all grown-up now.”

“And you made these?” Sherlock asked pointing at the bowl. He nodded.

“Yes, I did. Take some home and feed your man, too, Sherlock.” 

“I sure will. Thank you so much, both of you. We will return now and see how much havoc has been created. Come on, son.” He held out his hand and Bjomolf took it.

They left Sean and walked back through the village. Sherlock pointed out animals and people and other things repeating the words until he picked them up.

When they arrived at their house the back wall was almost completely gone. Ragnar was making a break and sat on the ground drinking met. He was sweaty. Sherlock stared and got horny. Then he looked at Bjomolf and swallowed. Both approached Ragnar who happily looked up.

“My lovelies! Look what happened. What did you bring, Sherlock?” He curiously looked at the bundle Sherlock carried.

“Achmad made some wonderful snacks. I will keep them for after dinner.”

“Unch!” A voice said from down below. Sherlock looked absolutely surprised.

“What? Yes! Lunch! Oh, you are so smart, my son!” Ragnar cleared his throat. Sherlock glared at him.

“Well, yes. He is my son when he acts brilliant. He is yours when he misbehaves.” Now Sherlock looked smug. Ragnar stood and groaned while doing so.

“I love you very much!” He pulled Sherlock close and hugged and kissed him until Bjomolf pushed between them hugging both of them in turn.

“Unch?” He asked and it made them smile.

“Lunch, my love. Say lunch.” Sherlock tried but Ragnar just answered him.

“Yes, my love. Coming right up. Let’s get inside. I need a wash.” He turned around.

“I know what you need.” Sherlock whispered making him blush a bit.

“We possibly can’t.” Ragnar looked serious.

“Not now, no. We will work something out until you have finished our new home.” Ragnar raised a brow.

“Aren’t you planning to help me just a little bit?” He asked and Sherlock shrugged.

“I could help you, tell you what to do exactly.” Now Ragnar glared at him.

“I thought more of chopping wood, bringing material, feeding me?” He said still looking a tiny bit annoyed.

“I could do that, as well. But we would need someone for our son. Perhaps Achmad could help us out?” The words “our son” again rang loudly in Ragnar’s head and his eyes widened. He couldn’t utter a word.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked.

“All the time you say “our son” …” Ragnar had to clear his throat but Sherlock only shrugged.

“Why, yes. Of course I said so because he is, isn’t he?” Ragnar just broadly smiled and went outside to clean himself up.

When Sherlock turned around he found their son already busy in the kitchen trying to get his hands on cutlery, a huge knife and some plates. He somehow had managed to push a chair over and stood on top of it. Quickly Sherlock hurried over.

“How kind of you to help us preparing lunch. Here, take the plate and place it on the table.” Sherlock showed him how to set it up and explained everything. He gave the meaning of everything they touched. Bjomolf listened and muttered excitedly. 

When lunch was ready Sherlock just piled up some fabric their son could sit on. That way he was able to reach the things on the table. Ragnar just shook his head when he saw it but he approved.

After lunch Bjomolf focused on Sherlock and back on the bundle. Sherlock smiled.

“I promised, didn’t I? Well, let’s all try a bit.” He brought the bundle and put everything into a wooden bowl. It smelled delicious already and looked very sugary. Sherlock licked his lips and so did Ragnar upon seeing the treat. Each of them took one piece and Ragnar cut the one for his son in the middle. He held it with both hands and just stuffed it into his small mouth. It looked hilarious.

“Gods, this is wonderful!” Ragnar said swallowing. Sherlock mumbled a reply and closed his eyes in delight. Bjomolf just reached out for more but Ragnar stopped him.

“No, my son. The next one is for after dinner.” Then he had to stop Sherlock, too.

“You heard me, my lovely.” Sherlock pouted but knew Ragnar was right. He stood and put the bowl away. He washed his hands and showed Bjomolf how to do it properly, too.

“What are you going to do now, Ragnar?” Sherlock asked watching the boy walk over to their dog who perked up his ears.

“I wanted to pile up all the wood and chop it into fire-wood. Then I will continue with new walls, cut some trees, get some help, you know.” 

“I will do the piling up. You go cut trees with some men.” Sherlock said.

“Really? That would be great and I could get some trees today.” He smiled and Sherlock looked at him.

“I told you I would help. That means I am not only giving you orders how to do it better.” Sherlock smirked.

“I already stomped the new walls into the ground. You should be able to see it. Just pile everything up close by. Get our son to do something, too.” Bjomolf seriously talked to Erik right now who wildly wagged his tail.

“Come on outside, Bjomme!” Sherlock called out and the boy even turned his head.

“Bjomme?” Ragnar looked shocked and Sherlock just shrugged. Ragnar knew it was too late and just left.

Bjomolf followed Sherlock and Erik followed the boy. He gave him a little shovel and let him play in the sand a few metres away. Sherlock god rid of his shirt and started to pile up the wood at first. Then he started to chop the rest to make it fit on the pile. While he had a break and drank some water he looked at the new place in his mind. He added a bit more and stomped new lines into the ground.  
He worked hard for hours until the boy stood suddenly in front of him and looked a bit stressed.

“What’s wrong, son?” Sherlock asked and he started to cry. Only then Sherlock smelled the event.

“Oh, my lovely, don’t cry. It’s entirely my fault because I didn’t look out for you. Come on, let’s give you a wash. Actually I need a wash, too.” He stopped crying and Sherlock carried him inside. Sherlock undressed him and superficially washed him. It was a smelly business and it wouldn’t happen to him again. 

Together they hurried down to the lake. By now Bjomolf looked forward to it and walked into the water quite quickly. Sherlock followed and had a good time. He had brought the stuff Sean produced for hair and body. Sherlock loved it and showed the boy how to use it. Soon enough they were presentable again and walked home. There they found Ragnar looking at Sherlock’s doing. His brows were wrinkled and he bit on his lip.

“Ragnar!” Sherlock called out.

“Agna!” Bjomolf yelled and he turned around.

“There is my lovely family! You have done so much, my love. I am so proud. And you? Have you built a house, too?” Only then Sherlock saw the construction the boy had made from muddy sand and stuff he had found on the ground.

“I have done some more stomping. I think it will fit, don’t you think?” Sherlock asked.

“I have noticed, yes. And I think you are right. We need more space.” He looked at him.

“This is very exciting. It’s a thing I never expected for myself. It feels amazing.” Sherlock roughly whispered.

“It really does. This is a dream coming true.” They hugged and kissed for a moment until Ragnar noticed Bjomolf pulling the axe over the ground. He almost pushed Sherlock away and darted after him.

“No, Bjomolf. This is not a toy. Give it back.” Ragnar stood in front of the boy who just looked up at him. And then he shook his head holding on to the tool. Sherlock stepped up, too.

“What do you want to do with it?” Sherlock asked.

“Dah!” He wildly nodded and pointed towards the pile.

“I appreciate your help but I already planned something else for you. So give that axe back to daddy and follow me.” Sherlock said and turned half away. Bjomolf looked unsure of what to do but then handed over the axe to Ragnar and hurried after Sherlock.

“Gods, he is good with children. I love him so much …” Ragnar sighed and right then Sherlock looked over his shoulder with a nice blush on his cheekbones. The men smiled at each other and Ragnar left to cut some trees.

Sherlock took Bjomolf inside and told him about his dinner plans.

“We would like to slaughter a piglet today and invite some people to celebrate your being here with us. So we have to kill it. Would you like to come along and watch me and learn how to do it?” The boy looked up at him and Sherlock wondered if he had understood what Sherlock meant. But he nodded and pointed towards a knife and the oven, so he must have. 

They walked outside and picked a piglet. It screamed as if it sensed it was going to die. All the time Sherlock carried the piglet by his legs he also had an eye on the boy but he didn’t seem to be frightened. He took his sword and knocked the handle on the animal’s head. Only then he placed it that way he could slice its throat. Bjomolf kept watching and intently stared at the blood gushing out.   
Sherlock remembered his first hunt and killed animals and how he had thrown up. Now this was a common thing to do for him. And the boy didn’t shy back or cried at all. He had probably seen it before but no one had bothered to explain the process as Sherlock did now.

He handed over a smaller knife to let him skin some by himself and he did it rather nicely. Sherlock was so proud and so he told him. The boy granted him a huge smile and Sherlock felt great.  
After a while they were both dirty and slimy but had a good time. Sherlock stopped him and collected the meat. He prepared it in the kitchen and showed that to the boy, too. They still could hear Ragnar outside working, sawing and swearing sometimes, too. 

But everybody and everything was ready when their guests arrived. Ragnar had invited the eldest to honour them and to formally welcome Bjomolf. Sean and Achmad brought loads of sweets for dessert. Sherlock almost looked greedy.

“Oh, didn’t you like them?” Accusingly Achmad pointed at the still filled bowl.

„What? No! But we possbile can't devour them at once, can we? We have to show proper behaviour now.“ Sherlock explained and Sean grinned.

„So you would have liked to devour them all at once, am I right?“ Ragnar came up and nodded.

„God, yes. They are delicious!“ Achmad was pleased again and sat by the fire. Bjomolf moved over to him together with Erik. Sherlock busied himself with serving the food and Ragnar talked to the guests.   
Only when everybody was settled he stood and held a small speech.

Sherlock looked at him and everything felt good now. His life had become perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself and gave them a child ...


End file.
